Cant Remember to Forget You
by emk4t
Summary: When Dean and CM Punk's jealousy drives AJ into the arms of abusive World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, they set out to save the Diva's Champion. Can Dean Ambrose help her get her life back on track? Will Daniel just back down? When is Punk going to be back? [Updated] Contains sexual scenes and violence against women.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up with CM Punk

AJ was disturbed from her slumber by a buzzing sound coming from her bed side table. She stirred, stretching her arms out as her eyes fluttered open. She sighed, reaching out as she grabbed her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hey, Dean." She said unimpressed, her voice wispy from being woken. She rolled her eyes and tutted. "Dean!" She gasped with a giggle, covering her mouth as she blushed red. She nodded and blew a kiss down the phone before hanging up and placing it back on the bed side table.

She rolled onto her back as she thought about what Dean had just said, smiling and biting her lip like a school girl. He made her feel submissive, and she enjoyed the control that he had over her.

"Was that Dean?" A husky voice said from the other side of the bed, as Punk rolled over to her, putting his hand on her bare tanned belly.

AJ nodded. "He wants to go for a meal tonight." She told him bluntly, before glancing over to him to check his reaction. She had been going between the two for a while, and couldn't make her mind up who she preferred. Both men knew what they were getting into, and though there seemed to be a little jealousy, both preferred to share her than not have her at all.

"But I have dibs on you tonight." He said childishly, sticking out his bottom lip. AJ giggled, before rolling over towards him, pressing her tiny body against his.

"You had me the last two nights though." She teased, rubbing her nose against his with a smirk.

He grabbed at her hips, staring into her deep brown eyes, getting lost in them for a minute. She rolled on top of him, straddling his body as she pushed her groin into his.

"Let me make you forget Dean." He said with a devilish grin, before sitting up to kiss her stomach. She smiled as his lips explored her torso. He moved up to her breasts, caressing them as he pulled her body towards his. AJ closed her eyes, getting lost in his touch.

"Oh, Punk..." She said breathlessly, her head rolling back as he caressed every inch of her. He smiled against her skin, before grabbing her body and rolling her onto her back. She squealed as she was turned over, looking up into his big green eyes that were full of lust. He leaned over, keeping his weight off her before pressing his lips down on her.

Luckily, the two were still naked from the night before, so Punk didn't have to waste time undressing her. He positioned himself in front of her wet sex, rubbing himself against her as she groaned. He pushed himself in slowly, enjoying the sound of her gasp and the feeling of her nails digging into his tattooed arms, before he began thrusting in and out.

AJ moaned against his skin, wrapping her legs around him to allow him to go in deeper. He kissed her passionately, feeling her pant against his lips as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Punk." She gasped, grabbing at his arms hard. The pain made him more eager, as he pushed harder into her.

* * *

After two hours of love making, AJ lay with her head on Punks chest as she rested. She could feel her heartbeat breaking through her chest.

"That was amazing." She told him breathlessly.

"Well..." Punk said with a smirk. "I am the best in the world."

AJ giggled, and then there was silence. She traced the outlines of his chest tattoos with her black painted nails, his chest sweaty from their antics.

"I still have to go, you know?" She said with a sigh, knowing that he didn't want to hear it. She could feel his chest rise and fall under her head, and his heartbeat through his ribs. He didn't reply, knowing that he couldn't argue.

She kissed his tattooed peck before pushing herself off him. She knew that he would be watching her as she walked away, and it made her bite her lip as she knew the control that she had over the straight edge superstar.

She gathered some clothes from her draw, purposely bending over before glancing over her shoulder to see him watching her. Dressing in front of him, he frowned with every piece of clothing that she put on her body.

"You know I love that red dress." He sulked, folding his arms across his chest. She had purposely chosen his favorite piece of clothing; maybe it was so that she knew he would be thinking about her while she was out with Dean. Hiking up the hem, she showed off her tanned thighs before winking at Punk.


	2. Chapter 2: A date With Dean

"Keep the change." AJ told the driver, as she passed him a twenty. He ogled her when she stepped out, and she felt a little embarrassed. Pulling her hem down, she looked up and down the street for Dean. He was standing outside of the restaurant, smoking a cigarette.

She walked over to him, waving a little when he noticed her.

"You look great." He said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her on her flushed cheek. He was in his signature black trousers with a tight black shirt that showed off his arm muscles. She wasn't sure if he had worn it on purpose, or if he was completely oblivious to how it made herself and probably half of the female population feel.

He threw his cigarette nub on the floor, letting it burn out on the pavement. Taking her hand, Dean lead her into the restaurant, as they made their away over to the table that he had booked. A single rose sat in a clear vase on the table. She lifted one of the menus, glancing through the glorious options; money wasn't a problem in AJs world.

"I thought you were never going to turn up." Dean said, his face hidden by his menu, making it impossible for AJ to tell if he was joking or not.

"I got... caught up." She said awkwardly, not wanting to rub herself and Punk in Dean's face. Dean just hummed in response before putting his menu down.

"At least _I_ have you now." He said with a smirk, and she felt as if she would melt into the chair.

* * *

The two stood on the curb, as AJ was about to haul a cab. Reaching her arm out, she caught the attention of a cab down the road, and it headed towards the two.

"So, I was thinking that after..." Dean started, though AJ frowned, causing him to stall. "What?" He asked.

"I was going to spend some time alone tonight." She admitted. She had spent so much time between the two men, that she had barely had any time to herself. It was all a little bit overwhelming.

He nodded, sighing a little. The black widow couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry." She began, but he interrupted her by touching her cheek gently. She couldn't help but smile as he rubbed her with his thumb. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss as she touched his arm muscles that she had been staring at all night.

He tugged at her hair a little, making her knees feel weak as she gripped onto him for support. Pulling away suddenly, her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him lustfully. He smirked, knowing that his trick had worked. "I guess... I could come for a few hours." She said breathlessly.

* * *

They had only just shut the hotel room door behind them before Dean was pulling at her dress, trying to get it off as quickly as possible. He lifted her up a little, pushing her roughly against the wall. She groaned in his ear, wanting more, as he scratched and bit at her skin like an animal.

Putting the tiny brunette feet back on the ground, he pulled away a little, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She giggled, grabbing his rough hand as she headed to the bed. He followed her, a devilish grin across his face.

She jumped on the bed with a smirk as he stood, gazing at her. There was something about the lunatic fringe that changed AJ from the innocent girl to a wild cat. She couldn't help but think about Punk, who was in the same hotel as them. She knew that he would be thinking about her.

"I'm going to destroy you." He said in a harsh tone, though she knew better than to think that he would harm her. AJ used her hand to motion him closer, kneeling down on the bed. He came towards her, crawling across the bed until their faces were only inches away.

"Take off the dress." He ordered her, his eyes longing to see her naked athletic body. She obliged, feeling sexier than ever before. Brushing her curls out of her face, she reached round the back to unzip it, allowing it to fall down to her sides. She leaned back, pulling it from around her perky bum and down her smooth legs. All the time, Dean watched in amazement.

"Your turn." AJ said as she lay on the king size bed. Dean shook his head, leaning in closer.

"You don't tell me what to do." He said, grabbing her hair, not hard enough to hurt her, as he pulled her in for another kiss. Dean had always been dominant, it wasn't just an in-ring persona. It was nice to have the mix between Punks caring side and Deans aggressive side. She just couldn't get enough of either of them.

She listened obediently as he told her everything to do, enjoying being his little sub.

She crawled on all fours as he climbed behind her, enjoying the view for a second before slapping her ass hard. The brunette gasped at the pain, forgetting how rough Dean could be. He kissed it as the mark turned red, enjoying how easily he could hurt her. He slipped one finger into her wet pussy, and AJs first reaction was to retreat. He held her hips in place, driving his finger in and out before adding in his index finger.

AJ moaned, needing more, but knowing that she couldn't ask. She was Deans little sex toy, and it turned her on.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Too Deep

Note: _Sorry it's been a while, I've been a tad busy. Now back to storywriting! Thanks for all the positive responses :)_

"I win, again!" Kaitlyn roared, throwing her hands up in the air as her entrance music played. She glanced over at her best friend, noticing that she had slumped back into the corner of the sofa, folding her arms in a sulk.

"Don't be a sore loser, AJ." The hybrid diva said with a chuckle. AJ looked over at her, trying to keep her mean exterior, though she couldn't help but crack a smile.

AJ never lost at video games, so to be beaten by her best friend was a little bit annoying. The TV showed Kaitlyns WWE character standing on the top rope, holding the Divas Title in her hands, as AJ lay on the canvas in pain.

"Rematch." AJ said firmly, grabbing her controller.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Alright... If you can take being beaten twice in one day." She teased. AJ jumped to life, sitting on the edge of the sofa as she pressed wildly on the buttons.

A buzzing sound from the black widows phone distracted her as she glanced over to see Deans name pop up on her screen. While she was looking elsewhere, Kaitlyn took the opportunity to use her finisher.

_Spear, spear! _Michael Cole's voice filled the room as the crowd roared. Three pats on the canvas, and AJ had lost again. She gritted her teeth and threw her controller onto the other sofa in defeat.

"Calm down." The two-toned diva said, knowing that AJ didn't handle losing very well. She grabbed the TV remote quickly, turning it off so that AJ didn't have to look at herself losing, as the replays began.

"I'm sorry." AJ said with a sigh. She brushed one of her brunette curls behind her ear before turning to her best friend. Before she had chance to speak, her phone began to buzz again. This time Punks name was displayed across the screen. She screamed, throwing her phone to sit next to the controller as it continued to ring.

"Woah." Kaitlyn said, putting her hands up in front of her chest. "What was that about?"

"They wont leave me alone." AJ said sadly. Even though she had told both men that she was going to have some alone time, both thought that she was seeing the other behind their back. Consequentially, both were contacting her non-stop to make plans. AJ hadn't answered the phone to them in two days, but they were still persistent.

"You know..." Kaitlyn said, leaning in towards her best friend. "You're going to have to drop one of them eventually." She was right. Both were starting to get too jealous. AJ had been naive to think that they could have continued like this.

Kaitlyn's soothing voice helped AJ calm a little, as she relaxed back into the chair. "I know." She sighed. "But how do I choose?" She looked up into Kaitlyn's eyes for guidance, needing her best friend right now.

Unlucky for AJ, Kaitlyn shrugged, not having any ideas to help the brunette. The black widow sighed, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes. She knew that she had to choose, but she had no idea how.

"But right now, we have a tougher choice to make." Kaitlyn said, frowning. AJ furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over at her best friend, wondering what it could be. The two-toned diva glanced down at her. "What toppings do we get on our pizza?" She said, a smile forming across her face. AJ chuckled, pushing her friend back playfully.

* * *

AJ got to her hotel room finally and fell backwards on the bed. It had been an exhausting day with her best friend, though it had cheered her up to no end. Her tiny dog Nacho came running up to her, licking at her face as she giggled. "Stop!" She laughed, pushing the dog away.

A knock at her door ruined the happy mood that Kaitlyn had managed to create, as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed.

"Problem with your phone?" Punk asked with a smirk, leaning against the door frame. She forced a smile as she invited him, not laughing at his remark. "What's wrong?" He asked as he came into the hotel room, noticing her bad energy

"I'm tired." She admitted, though she held back the details about how him and Dean had been annoying her all day.

"Long day with-"

"Kaitlyn." She spat at him, knowing that he was about to accuse her of spending all day with Dean. He just shrugged in defeat, taking a seat at the sofa.

"Look, AJ..." He started and she rolled her eyes, not wanting to have this conversation right now. Against her will she sat down with him on the sofa, giving him a chance to express his feelings. "I can't keep going on like this." He admitted. "Constantly in a battle with Dean over you, it's exhausting." She nodded in agreement about it being exhausting and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Punk, do we have to talk about this right now?" She asked politely, covering up her yawn. She knew that it would need to be sorted eventually, but right now she just wanted to relax and get some sleep.

"Well ye-" He started with anger in his voice; it was something that he really needed to get off his chest. But when he noticed how tired she was, he shook his head in defeat. "It can wait." He said, unimpressed.

He stood to leave, taking a few steps towards the door. The black widow reached out, her tiny hand grabbing at his tattooed arm. "Stay the night?" She asked with a hopeful smile. He couldn't say no to her sweet face, and he sat back down in agreement.

Turning the TV on, Punk sat in the corner of the sofa, resting his elbow on the arm rest. AJ found comfort next to him, snuggling into his chest as she rested her head against his rib cage. She wished that it could be like this forever. "I'm sorry, Punk." She said sleepily.

"Shhh." The straight edge star told her, feeling a little guilty for raising his voice earlier. "Don't sweat it." He glanced down to her, watching her eyes flutter shut as she fell asleep with her tiny body against his.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping a Friend

AJ woke in her own bed, the alarm clock ringing loudly in her ears. She reached her short arms over her head to press the 'off' button before she stretched them both over her head, a yawn escaping her lips.

She turned over, expecting to see Punk sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, however the sheets were empty and already made.

"Punk?" She called out, hoping that he had gone to the bathroom. It was better than thinking that he had sneaked out before she could wake. When there was no response, she sighed, before pushing herself out of bed.

She couldn't remember getting into bed. The last thing she remembered was the soothing sound of Punk's heart beat and feeling content. The black widow wondered how long he had stayed after she had fallen asleep, as she climbed into the shower. The warm water helped her relax a little as she tried to get the thoughts about Punk out of her head. But every time that the idea of the straight edge superstar and his soothing voice left her mind, Dean's fierce manner echoed in her ears.

She left the shower, her hair still dripping wet as she wrapped the hotel towel around her small frame. Heading towards her suitcase, she grabbed the first t-shirt that she found; a black tank top with skulls printed over it. She lay it on her bed with a pair of grey jeans, before turning to find some underwear. She dropped the towel, allowing the cool air to hit her damp olive skin as it caused her to shiver and get goosebumps.

"Oh my-" She heard a male voice say, and she quickly swung around, grabbing the towel off the floor to cover herself.

"Punk, close the door!" She squealed as the tattooed man stood in her doorway. He followed her instructions with a smirk, stepping into the room.

She continued to get dressed in silence as he waited for her on the sofa. She could have sworn that she had caught him watching her a few times, but she didn't mind.

Once she was dressed, she used the towel to dry her dark hair as she moved towards Punk. "So when did you-"

"Leave?" He finished her sentence, and she just nodded in response. "About 4." He admitted. She felt relief once she knew that he had stayed with her. "I had to go pack."

AJ felt a little stupid for being insecure, though she had to admit that she was worried about losing both men to their jealousy.

"Sorry I wasn't much company." She said with a small giggle.

"Don't sweat it, small stuff." He told her with a cheeky smirk. It made AJ's heart leap out of her chest as she tried to hide the smile that he had caused.

* * *

AJ had joined Kaitlyn on her way to the airport, dismissing both Dean and Punk's proposals to travel with them. The two sat in the front seat of Kaitlyn's jeep, while their cases lay on the back seats, along with Nacho Cheese, who hadn't taken too lightly to being put in his traveling cage.

"So have you made a decision?" The hybrid diva asked, causing AJ to roll her eyes.

"Punk came to my room last night." She admitted, looking out the window pensively. Kaitlyn watched as she waited for her best friend to continue. "He wanted to talk. Said that he couldn't take it anymore..." She sighed, feeling the guilt rise up in her again.

"And what did you say?" Kaitlyn asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

AJ stalled her response a little, knowing that she had purposely dismissed the conversation to avoid the confrontation. "I didn't." She admitted. The two-toned diva tutted her.

"You can't keep playing them off against each other, AJ." She said, feeling a little bit of angst against her best friend. Kaitlyn didn't agree with what AJ was doing, but she wasn't about to fall out with her best friend over it. The brunette stayed quiet, knowing that she was right. "I have a date with Seth." Kaitlyn blurted out, trying to lift the mood a little.

AJ looked up at her best friend immediately, a smile forming across her face. "Aw Katie!" She giggled, nudging her friend in the arm. She knew that Kaitlyn had had a thing for the architect of The Shield ever since they had come on the scene. It was in fact AJ who had introduced them, and that was how she had first met Dean Ambrose. It was an understatement to say that Kaitlyn took things a bit slower than the black widow.

"We're going to the movies." She said before biting her lip excitedly. "I thought we might go see and see The Guardians of the Galaxy, do you reckon he's into all that sci-fi stuff?" She asked.

"I can ask Dean..." The brunette suggested, knowing that Dean could definitely help make their date successful. Kaitlyn grinned at the idea, which made AJ actually feel useful for once.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Story

The flight was short but exhausting. Kaitlyn had slept the majority of the ride, leaving AJ to sit in silence as she thought about her predicament. She was still no closer to choosing between the guys, and it had only made her feel more frustrated.

Once they had arrived at the arena, both girls headed straight to the diva's locker-room to prepare for the show. AJ had only just began to untie her knee high converse when Naomi came in.

"AJ, Stephanie wants to see you." She said, before taking a seat across the room. The black widow exchanged a worried look with her best friend; no news was good news, and Naomi's words sent shivers down her spine.

She continued to get ready, applying her makeup also, before she headed to her boss's office. She knocked loudly on the door, making sure that she would be heard.

"Come in." A muffled woman's voice said from inside the room, and AJ cautiously entered. "Ahhh, AJ!" Stephanie smiled, putting down her papers before holding her hand out, indicating for the brunette to take a seat at the desk. AJ did without question. "So, I bet you're wondering why you're here?" The woman asked politely.

AJ nodded with an awkward smile, though she had taken Stephanie's happiness as a good sign.

"Well, I've been thoroughly impressed with you recently." This made AJ grin and blush a little. "So I want to try something with you." The black widow felt her stomach tighten at that. She wanted to _try something_? "We want to put you in a love story line. Now, don't worry, we're not going to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with." Stephanie promised. "We even want you to pick your own partner."

AJ was shocked. A love story line? The brunette hadn't done one since she was in NXT, when she was paired with the Irish dwarf, Hornswaggle. And she was being allowed to pick this time?! Her eyes lit up as her mind went straight to Punk; she imagined that dating the WWE Champion would open up doors for her. But then her head flickered to Dean Ambrose, who was also doing pretty well for himself at the time. Punk. Dean. Punk. Dean. How could she possibly choose?

"AJ?" The blonde asked when she hadn't spoke in a while.

AJ snapped back into reality, feeling a little embarrassed at her silence. "Thank you for this opportunity." She grinned, leaning over to shake Stephanie's hand.

* * *

"So what happened?!" Kaitlyn asked with excitement as soon as AJ had entered the locker-room. Her excitement soon settled when she realised the unhappy look on the brunettes face. "AJ?"

"I'm getting put in a love story line." She told her, trying to sound happy about it. The black widow sat down next to her case, folding away her clothes as she began to redo her hair and makeup.

"And you aren't happy why...?" The hybrid diva asked with her head cocked to the side. She could see how much of a push this was for AJ, and couldn't figure why she was behaving like this.

"Because I have to choose." She sighed, giving Kaitlyn a desperate look. Instantly, the two-toned woman understood and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You knew you'd have to eventually." She said encouragingly. AJ just shrugged, not really wanting to think about it; she had her match to think about tonight.

* * *

How was she going to choose? Did she really have to do this? She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. A knock at her hotel room door made the brunette jump a little, before she leaped off the sofa to answer it.

"You called?" Dean asked without a smile, taking a few steps into the room.

"Yes." AJ smiled up at him sweetly, getting lost for a second in his beautiful blue eyes. "We need to talk." Her smile faded before she forced it back, trying to keep the spirits high. She pointed over to her sofa, and he complied, taking a seat at the far end. She stepped closer to him, but didn't join him yet.

"So-" He began, but she shushed him.

"Not yet." She told him, eagerly hovering by the door. He shot her a completely confused look, and she had to look away. Luckily, she didn't need to avoid his gaze for long, as another knock on her door made her rush to open it.

Punk stood there, smiling back at her as she welcomed him in. The smile was wiped off his face when he noticed Dean, who had also began to scowl. AJ began to feel like she had made a bad decision.

"AJ, you can get fucked if you think we're going to have a threes-" Dean began, anger in his voice.

"Ew, Dean!" AJ shouted over him, scrunching up her face in disgust. Only Ambrose could think that... "No. I need to speak to both of you." She said, glancing between the two men. She took a seat next to Dean on the sofa, as Punk sat in an opposite arm chair. She was so small next to both of these men, who still towered over her even when seated.

Both waited impatiently for her explanation, occasionally glancing over at each other to scowl.

"I had a meeting with Steph today." She started, feeling her palms sweat as she became nervous. "She wants to put me in a love story line." This caught both of their attention as they leaned in, engaged in her story. "I... I get to choose my partner." She added, cringing towards the end as she waited for their reaction.

Neither said anything as they thought about it. Punk was the first to speak. "And you've chosen?"

AJ looked down awkwardly at his question. "Not... exactly." She answered.

This spurred on a question from Dean. "Not _exactly_? What's that supposed to mean?" He seemed kind of annoyed, but it was hard to tell since his usual tone was always displeased.

"It means I haven't chosen yet." She said clearly, so that both men knew that the position hadn't been filled.

"But it's going to be me, right?" The blonde haired man to her left asked quickly, taking AJ back a little.

Before she had chance to respond, Punk had already interrupted. "I think that's up for AJ to decide." His usual soothing voice calming the situation, before he mouthed 'me' to the brunette, knowing that Dean would see. The lunatic fringe jumped up from the sofa, causing a rise up from Punk also as the two came toe to toe before AJ had even realised what was happening.

"Guys, stop!" She shouted over their bickering and tried to pull them apart; though both were much stronger than her.

"I've had about enough of your shit." The tattooed superstar said to Dean with a glare. The brunette tried to get in between the two, putting her hands on Punks chest as she tried to push him back, though Dean just seemed to follow them.

"Well why don't you just fuck off and leave us alone then, _champ_." Reaching out she put one hand on Deans stomach, pushing either men apart with all of her strength as they spat insults at each other.

"Make me, _chump_." Punk spat back. "I've beaten you in the ring countless times, I could beat you right now." AJ felt her attempts to keep the men apart as Dean lunged over, his fists balled as he took it to Punk. Stuck in the middle, AJ raised her arms to cover her face as Punk retaliated. She closed her eyes, having lost all control of the situation. It wasn't until she was pushed back, falling back on the floor, that she actually reacted. Though she was trained in landing safely, nothing could have prepared her for where she fell; turning mid fall, the diva reached out in front of her to avoid hitting her face on the floor, only for it to be caught on the corner of her coffee table.

It wasn't for a minute or so until Punk had noticed AJ lying on the floor, her hands cupping her cheek as she quietly sobbed. He pushed Dean off him, only for the blonde to retaliate, raising his fist for another blow.

"Fucking stop!" Punk yelled, before pointing to the brunette. Dean immediately stopped, feeling sick at the sight of her hurt. Punk had rushed down to her side, as he helped her sit up a little. She had a cut on her cheek, but that wasn't even the worst bit.

"AJ..." Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair once he saw her puffy eye. It had swollen and was sore. AJ quickly covered it with her hands, embarrassed.

"Let me get you some ice." Punk said, turning to leave.

"Get. Out." AJ muttered, trying to told back tears. When neither men moved, she glanced between them, her teeth gritted together. "Get out!" She screamed. Tears began to roll down her face, but she refused to let them see her cry.

"But AJ-" Dean started, feeling completely guilty. She had to at least let them take her to the hospital.

AJ didn't want to hear his excuses. "I said... _get out!_" The black widow had never shouted so loudly before. It took both men back a little. They had no choice, they left AJ sobbing quietly and alone in her hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Hero

Kaitlyn had taken AJ to the hospital later that night. Luckily, the black widow hadn't hurt her eye, only her cheek bone and eye socket. The bruise was ugly, and though AJ had tried to cover it, no amount of makeup would cover the purple bruise over her left side. The doctor had advised that she not wrestle, and AJ now had to break the news to Stephanie McMahon.

She paced the hall outside Steph's office, her heart racing fast as she tried to imagine how her boss would react. Would she be mad? Would she be understanding? The hell, would she even care?

Out of the corner of her eye, AJ noticed Dean Ambrose with Rollins and Reigns, arriving at the arena a little later than everybody else as normal. His hair was messy, and his t-shirt wet from the gym. The brunette tried to ignore how beautiful and defined his muscles looked covered in sweat. She watched him for a moment, her piercing eyes making even the lunatic fringe turn to avoid her gaze.

She wasn't ready to speak to him yet. Or Punk.

When she was ready, AJ finally knocked on Stephanie's door, her hand shaking slightly.

"Come in." 'Boss lady' shouted, and the black widow entered her office. "What can I-" Stephanie gasped, and AJ sighed in embarrassment. "AJ, what happened?"

"I had an accident." AJ admitted, leaving out the details of the WWE Champion and a certain member of The Shield. She was mad, but she wasn't about to grass them up.

"Oh you poor thing!" Steph said, frowning. "I think our doctor should have a look at that." She said, picking up her phone to call him.

"That's really not necessary." AJ said, shaking her head. "I've already been to the hospital."

"Oh." Steph said plainly, putting the phone back down. There was a moment of silence in the office. "I think you should take the night off." She said politely, though AJ knew what she was really saying. Even if AJ could fight tonight, her face was too badly bruised to go out to the ring.

The brunette nodded in agreement; she couldn't really argue with her decision, before she turned to leave.

* * *

Though Kaitlyn had promised to drive AJ home after her match, the brunette had already packed her bag and was ready to leave. She couldn't stand to be there for another minute. The side glances and whispers were sending her crazy.

On her way out she bumped into the WWE champion, who was stretching in the hallway. He reached his tattooed arm out to stop her, though she sighed loudly to let him know her distress.

"AJ, I'm so sorry." He sighed, his soothing voice making her feel like mush inside, though she tried to keep up her mean exterior. He seemed to mean it, and AJ couldn't help but look up into his blue eyes. He cringed at her bruise, causing her to flinch and look back at the ground, feeling disgusting. "Are you heading home?" He asked, noticing her bag.

"Steph sent me home." She said sadly. "I can't exactly go to the ring looking like this..." She tried to laugh about it, though she felt like she would cry; she hadn't missed a RAW in years.

Punk didn't say anything, he only reached down to touch her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her skin, causing her to look back up at him. This time he didn't cringe, he simply smiled. "You still look beautiful."

She felt herself falling in love with him all over again as her cheeks blushed red against his hand.

"About this story line-" He began, but he stopped when she pulled away from his grasp.

"Seriously?" She spat, immediately feeling her anger rise back up inside her. "You really-"

"Sorry." He interrupted her, though she still glared at him with her harsh brown eyes.

"Sorry that you got jealous? Sorry that you did this?!" She pointed at her hurt cheek and he winced, not responding. She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore, rage was controlling her completely. "Maybe you're sorry that you ever started anything with me?" He shook his head quickly, though she ignored it. "Well if this is so exhausting for you, why don't you just go!"

Punk was speechless, he stood staring down at her, before she stormed past him, purposely hitting him with her shoulder on the way. She continued to walk, feeling her eyes burn with the tears that blurred her vision. Caught up in everything, she barely noticed anybody around her until she bumped into somebody, knocking her bag out of her hands.

"Sorry." She said quietly, trying to stop herself from crying.

"AJ?" An unfamiliar voice said. "What's wrong?" She began to shake her head, trying to assure him that nothing was wrong, but tears began to rush down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Falling into the strangers warm arms, she rested her head on the mans chest as she sobbed. He stroked her long curls, his soft shushes calmed her until she finally stopped. Pulling away, she glanced up to look at the face of her hero.

"Daniel?" She said, a little surprised, her voice croaky from crying. Daniel Bryan was the World Heavyweight champion, and though he was a fairly nice guy, AJ wasn't particularly close with him. "I... I'm sorry." She began to pull herself away, feeling embarrassed for sobbing on him.

"No-" He began, not wanting her to leave. He grabbed her hand, holding it gently. AJ glanced down at her hand in his, feeling somewhat comforted by it. "What happened to your face?"

She suddenly became very aware of her bruise, covering it with her hand. He frowned a little, feeling bad for making her feel self conscious. "I had an accident." She told him, and he decided not to press the subject.

"Why were you crying? Has something happened?" He sounded concerned, but AJ didn't want to talk about it. Instead she just stared at the ground. "Were you leaving?" Her bag had fallen on the floor when the two had collided. The brunette nodded sadly, pulling her hand out of his as she turned to pick the bag up. "You can't drive while you're like this." AJ knew that he was right, but she didn't want to go and sit in the locker room, getting stares from the other divas as they shared rumors about how she had got her bruise. "Come to my locker room." He suggested, as if reading her mind.

"I don't kn-" She began, but she shushed her.

"I insist." He said with a little smile. Contagiously, AJ smiled back at him, feeling comforted by the twinkle in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Making Friends

AJ took a seat on the sofa in Bryan's locker-room as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't as pretty as the diva's locker room, but it was certainly private. There were posters of previous PPV's that Bryan had been in on the walls, as well as a large print of his WWE 2K14 cover.

"Nice room." She complimented.

"Being the champion has its advantages." He shrugged. She wondered what Punks locker-room looked like, did it have as many posters? Dean shared with The Shield, so his would definitely be bigger than this. _Damn_ she thought, _why am I thinking about them now? _"Did you want anything?" Daniel asked, interrupting her thoughts. He crouched in front of his mini-fridge. "I have... Pepsi, Mountain Dew..." He turned to face her, "Or I have some snacks if you're hungry?"

AJ was taken back by his hospitality. "Just some Mountain Dew would be nice, thank you." She smiled. She had never noticed how long his hair had got lately, and his signature beard was wire like up close.

"So what has a pretty girl crying?" He asked, passing her the bottle. She smiled a little at the compliment, though she felt the pain rush through her from her argument with Punk. She had been too harsh, though she wasn't ready to apologise yet. AJ pulled a few of her curls from behind her ear in attempt to cover her purple bruise, though she knew that it would still be visible.

"I had an argument with Punk." She said honestly. He was taken back a little. She wasn't sure if her love triangle had been public knowledge, but AJ had always been a private person who tried to avoid the public eye.

"And he did that?" Daniel asked, a little angered and worried.

"No, no!" AJ was quick to rush to Punks defense. "It was an accident. I fell." She knew how it sounded, but it was the absolute truth. Daniel shook his head, but didn't argue with the brunette.

"Well you're safe with me." He gave her his winning smile, and she couldn't help but grin in return. There was an awkward silence as AJ sipped at her drink and Daniel thought of what to say. "You like video games?" He asked.

"Love them!" She said passionately.

"Great!" He smiled, moving over to his television. He opened the cupboard door to the stand, revealing a pristine Xbox and a heap of games stacked on top. "Any preferences?" He asked.

"Woah!" She grinned, sitting on the edge of her seat as she examined the titles. "Borderlands?" She suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

After half an hour of playing, their privacy was interrupted by a knock on his door, before somebody entered.

"You're on after this match." A stranger in black clothing told Daniel, before glancing down at AJ. He then turned and left without waiting for a reply. Daniel turned off the console causing AJ to sigh, leaning back against the sofa. She knew that he would have to go eventually, but she was having so much fun.

"If you want, I could give you a lift home later?" He asked confidently as he began to get ready for his match, grabbing his little 'yes' flannel to take to the ring. He wanted to make sure that she got home safe after the state that he had found her in earlier.

"I think I'm going to go with Kaitlyn." She admitted, needing to speak to her best friend about everything.

"Sure." He said with a smile, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a huge gulp. Most wrestlers poured water on their hair before matches, but Bryan left his as it was; wirey and bushy. The two left his locker-room, and luckily the hallway was empty from prying eyes. He was about to leave when she grabbed at his rough hands, pulling him back to her.

"Thanks, Daniel." She said with a sweet smile. He had made her forget about everything, and she had really had fun with him. He smiled back, that same twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"So where did you disappear to?" Kaitlyn asked, leaning back in her car seat.

"I uh... was with Daniel." She said nervously.

"Bryan?" She asked surprised. "I would've thought that you had gone with Punk or Dean." AJ was surprised at herself too, she hadn't really expected herself to have a good time with the World Heavyweight Champion.

"He's really sweet." She said with a smile, but Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got enough men on the go?" AJ glared over at the two-toned diva, wanting to object. Instead, the brunette just ignored the remark. "Did you ask Dean about the movies for me?"

AJ took a sharp breath as she grit her teeth together, annoyed at herself for forgetting. "I'm sorry Katie." She hadn't had chance before the whole incident, and she certainly wasn't breaking her silence to ask him what kind of movies Rollins liked.

Kaitlyn was slightly annoyed with her best friend, but she stayed quiet to avoid an argument. After what AJ had been through recently, she didn't want to add to the load. "It's okay." She lied. "I'll just have to ask him myself."

AJ's phone buzzed, causing her to jump a little. She checked out the text, reading it silently. "Steph wants to know who my partner is by next Monday so that they can begin my story line." She said nervously. Neither of them had thought that her story line would come around so quickly, since everything was usually months in advance. Though since AJ would only be a valet, it wouldn't really make much difference to the current story lines.

"And have you chosen?" Kaitlyn asked, getting a little tired of asking the same question.

"I think I have." She smiled, biting her lip as she began to text her new partner.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Choice

Monday night RAW came round very slowly. AJ had been spending some time with Daniel, since they were only a floor apart in the hotel. She had even began texting Dean and Punk again, though she hadn't had time to visit them yet.

The swelling on her face had gone down completely, and her purple bruise had gone a light shade of green, which was easily covered up with makeup.

Tonight was the night that AJ would announce her partner to the WWE universe, and everybody in the back. She hadn't quite decided herself who she was going to choose, since she had been getting along with all three men.

The next match was a six man tag team match between Punk, Sheamus, and Bryan, who were facing The Shield.

Once all the men were in the ring and the match had started, AJ knew that she would be heading down the ramp any second. It sent nerves through her like nothing she had experienced before. Kaitlyn stood by her side, ready to give support if the black widow needed it.

Her music hit, and AJ glanced up at her best friend with fear. Kaitlyn nodded confidently. "You can do this." She whispered, and AJ began to drag her feet towards the front of the ramp, forcing herself into a skip; there was no backing out now.

The brunette skipped down to the ring, many confused fans whispering to each other. A couple shouted '_AJ's crazy!_' but it wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before. Punk was in the ring with Seth, but he had stopped wrestling to look at AJ. Her warm brown eyes caught his for a moment as she came down the ramp, causing her stomach to churn with butterflies. It took all of her strength to tear her eyes away from his.

She continued to skip around the ring, flicking her long curls side to side as she knew that all six men were watching her. It was amazing the way that she could steal their attention so simply. She stopped near the announce table, looking up at the Shield, before her eyes drifted to the other team.

She moved to the steps, stepping up them lightly as if she was floating. She glanced between the teams, a fear striking her as she knew that these men could crush her if they wanted to. The crowd began to chant 'no' as she put one foot through the ropes, begging her to stay out of the action. She glanced over to the WWE champion, who shook his head. Seth took AJ's distraction as an opportunity, smacking Punk from behind.

She gasped and flinched away, pulling her foot from between the ropes. Glancing over to Dean, she wished that he was in the ring with her. At least she trusted the lunatic fringe to not hurt her.

Stepping through the ropes, AJ went over to kneel by Punks side. "Are you okay?" She whispered; she hated to see him in pain, no matter how angry she was with him.

He nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked, worry in his raspy voice. "You need to get out of the ring." His voice was breathy, and she knew that he was putting a brave face in front of her.

AJ shook her head, before standing up straight. She stood in the middle of the ring, Punk lying by her feet as Seth panted in the corner. First she glanced over at Dean, watching his face curve into a smile as she took a step towards him. He looked so beautiful when he wrestled. The way his hair fell around his face when it was wet with sweat made her want him. Not to mention how firm his biceps looked in the sleeveless tank that he wore.

She was surprised when she was turned around by a hand on her shoulder; she expected it to be Punk, but she recognized the scraggly beard first. Daniel pointed to the floor outside the ring. "Get out, AJ." He advised her, but she just gave him her best crazy look. He seemed like he really cared about her safety, as he kept asking he to leave the ring. She reached up, cupping his cheeks with her small hands as she pulled him in for a kiss. She heard the crowd roar as their lips met. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as he reached down to her thin waist. His beard hurt against her chin a little, though his lips were soft and welcoming.

Pulling away, AJ looked into his eyes for approval, and he looked at her dumbfounded. She began skipping around him in circles, before she climbed back through the ropes, jumping down to the mats below. She couldn't help but glance up at Dean, who seemed to be seething. She couldn't help but hope that him and Daniel didn't end up in the ring at the same time.

Glancing over at Punk as she smirked her usual crazy smirk, she could see that he was hurt. Though she felt guilt rush through her, she had to keep up her facade of being happy with her decision, as she turned to skip up the ramp and backstage.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kaitlyn screamed at her when she saw AJ walking over to her. The brunette had worry across her face as she began to rethink her decision.

"I chose." AJ said simply, though Kaitlyn could see right through her facade. "Look... Dean and Punk were fighting too much. Their jealousy was going to kill one of them." She explained, but the brunette was trying to convince herself more than anyone. She wasn't sure why she had chosen Daniel, maybe it was the way that he spoke to her. Maybe it was because she didn't feel 100% safe with Dean or Punk anymore.

"So you decided to bring another guy into this mad story?" Kaitlyn asked, anger in her voice.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." She told her honestly, guilt filling her whole body. "I need to shower..." She quickly escaped the conversation, leaving to find the diva's locker-room. She felt her eyes beginning to burn as she remembered the looks on both men's faces, and she moved quickly to get to the privacy of the showers.


	9. Chapter 9: Different side

AJ sat leaning against Daniel's chest as he chuckled at Family Guy. Usually, the brunette loved the show, but tonight she couldn't even crack a smile. She couldn't get her mind off what had happened on Monday. It hadn't been helped by the guys ignoring any texts that she had sent them.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Daniel asked, a little concerned. AJ began to shake her head but Bryan only raised an eyebrow. "You can talk to me." His voice sounded so sincere and sweet.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" She asked, though quickly realised that her wording was bad. "I mean, Punk and Ambrose... I think I really hurt them."

"Well it's done now, isn't it." He said, turning his head back to the TV. "You haven't changed your mind about us have you?" He asked, though there wasn't concern in his voice anymore. It sounded more like a threat.

"Us?" AJ asked. They had spent a lot of time together lately, but she wasn't aware that they were an item.

"Well, even if you have, there's nothing we can do about it now." He didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he spoke, leaving AJ to only wonder what his facial expression was.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not quite sure what he was getting at. He turned to face her; the twinkle in his eye was gone, replaced with a sharp glare that made her move away from him a little.

"I mean, _if _you were thinking of ending this, then it wouldn't end well for you." He smirked, though it wasn't the friendly smile that AJ was used to. She wondered what he meant. Surely he wouldn't hurt her...

"Daniel you wouldn't-" She stopped speaking when he reached over to touch her cheek, flinching away from his touch. He rubbed his thumb over her skin as Punk used to do, except Bryan's thumb was rough and painful against her soft olive skin.

"You wouldn't want Stephanie to be mad at you, would you?" His voice sounded soft and sincere again. She couldn't keep up with his constant mood changes. "Would you?" He demanded louder, causing her to jump back a little. She shook her head, feeling defeated. He smiled again, though she no longer wanted to retaliate. "I'm helping you, AJ." He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead as his beard irritated her skin. She winced a little, but didn't pull away. "Now shall we watch the rest of this in peace?" He turned back to the TV, and AJ sat in silence.

* * *

Returning from the gym, AJ perched on the end of her bed as she wiped the sweat off her face. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, seeing a text from Kaitlyn appear on her home screen.

'_Not seen you since Monday, is everything okay? x'_

AJ sighed a little; she hadn't seen her best friend because Daniel had insisted that they spend all their time together to get to know each other. According to him, it would make their on screen relationship seem more real.

She began to text back, writing a big paragraph to Kaitlyn. She began to type about how things had been with Daniel and how she had started to regret her decision. He wasn't like she had expected; it seemed now that he had her, he no longer felt the need to be nice, or even civil. She was actually beginning to miss Punk and Dean. She was mid typing when a knock at the door made her glance up. She wasn't expecting company...

She sauntered over to the door, her body aching from her workout. When she opened it, a rugged Daniel Bryan stood in her doorway, and he didn't look impressed.

"I thought you were staying in my hotel room now?" He asked, though she knew better than to think that she was allowed a choice.

"I was just going to shower, and then I was going to come over." She lied; secretly she had wanted a little bit of space.

"Well then..." He said as he folded his arms. She looked at him questioningly. "Shower?" He asked, his voice demanding. The brunette turned to get her phone, but she heard him tut her. "You won't need that in the shower..." He chuckled. She knew that she had no choice but to leave it unattended.

Reluctantly, AJ left the room and turned the water on in the shower, shutting out all noises from the outside world. She let the warm water run all over her body, wetting her hair and feeling it drip down her back. What should have been a relaxing experience, was like waiting for a death trial.

She rushed her shower, feeling every moment in there fill her with more anxiety. AJ had taken her clothes into the bathroom with her so that she didn't have to dress in front of Bryan.

As she re-entered the room, she felt Daniel's eyes fall on her body straight away. Glancing over to her phone, she noticed that it had moved from where she had left it; panic ran through her whole body as she looked up at the World Heavyweight champion. It was hard to read his expression, as he didn't look angry, he lay comfortably on her bed.

"I made some changes to your text." He spoke with a smile. AJ furrowed her eyebrows, picking her phone up from the bed. It was true, he had completely deleted her text to Kaitlyn, replaced by a quick simple sentence.

_"I'm fine, been busy with Daniel ;) x"_ AJ felt her stomach churn as she glared at him. Before she had chance to challenge him, he had already moved towards her.

"You regret us, do you?" He asked. He gave her no time to respond. "You miss Punk and Dean, do you?" She felt the breath being taken out of her with every step he took. "Am I not _nice _enough, no?" He stood in front of her, making her cower in his presence. "I want you to stop speaking to those morons, Punk and Dean, they're no good for you." She stared up at him. Surely he couldn't be serious... "And I guess I will have to check all of your texts, seeing as you just want to spread lies about me." AJ felt her blood beginning to boil. He sighed dramatically, "It didn't need to be like this." He began to walk away, as AJ felt herself relax a little. When she heard tapping, she turned to see Daniel stood in her doorway, pointing to his arm as he expected him to follow her. Hanging her head in shame, she walked over to him.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning a Lesson

AJ emerged from the divas locker-room in her usual ring gear; a black top with skulls on, cut up and styled to fit her athletic body, and dark blue shorts. Her knee high converse were fit with pink laces and knee high socks.

She noticed Dean down the hallway, stretching his arms over his chest. She couldn't help but watch him carefully as his body moved, watching each muscle flex. His dirty blonde hair was wet and stuck to his face and she felt herself bite her lip a little. Glancing up, her eyes met his bright blue ones, causing her heart to beat wildly.

She was frozen to her spot as he began moving towards her, though she knew that she had to avoid him.

The brunette turned to leave but he reached out, grabbing at her thin wrist. She knew that she couldn't get caught speaking to him after what Daniel had said a few days ago, and couldn't help but glance around as she felt herself being watched.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, pulling her back to face him before letting go of her arm.

"I... uh..." She was a bad liar, and this was no exception. She stumbled over her words as she tried to find an excuse in her mind.

"You've been ignoring my texts." He told her. She nodded sadly; he had been trying to get in contact with her in the last couple of days, though Daniel hadn't let her respond. If anything, the texts had been annoying her on screen partner. "So I don't get an explanation?" He sighed, his tone sharp. AJ said nothing, feeling guilt rise up inside of her as she glanced to the ground. "First you kiss that troll in front of me, and then you just ignore me? AJ?" He grabbed at her shoulder and shook her, making her head snap to look at him. "Are you even listening to me?" His cheeks had a red tint and there were sweat beads on his forehead, trickling down his smooth skin.

"Dean..." She began, her voice soft. She wanted to explain to him that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but of course how could she explain it when she didn't quite understand how she had got in this situation.

"What's going on here?" A calm voice said. AJ turned nervously to see Bryan with a smirk on his face. She knew that the smile was fake, there was no way that he was happy with her right now...

Dean was biting down hard on his tongue to not say anything, and she could see how hard it pained him. He had let go of her shoulder, stepping back from the brunette.

"AJ, sweetie." Daniel reached down and held onto the black widows hand, his grip tight and uncomfortable. "My match is next." He smiled, and then turned, dragging AJ away from the conversation without a chance to say goodbye. He kept his grip tight on her hand as he pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear. "What did I tell you about talking to them?" His voice was full of malice and AJ couldn't help but struggle against his hold, flinching away from him. "You're going to pay for this."

* * *

Daniel's music hit, and he began to move down the ramp, doing his 'yes' chant as the universe joined in with him. She hated the idea that he was a hero in WWE, when she knew a different Daniel behind closed doors. She followed closely, skipping behind him as he approached the ring. Stephanie, head of creative, had liked the chemistry between Punk and Daniel, and had decided to put them in a tag team match against the USO's. If only she knew how badly they despised each other...

AJ stood at ringside as Punks music hit. As he came down the ramp his eyes occasionally glanced over to where she stood. Punk was fired up and AJ couldn't tear her eyes away. As the straight edge superstar ran up the steps in front of her, she could have sworn that she had seen him wink, causing her to blush a little. It didn't go unnoticed, as Daniel glared down to her from the ring, his eyes threatening. She tried to avoid Punk's gaze after that.

5 minutes into the match, and Daniel was the main man. He was doing well, and AJ cheered him on happily. It was almost like he hadn't been threatening her just before the match; AJ was amazed at how even she believed the whole 'hero' act. The brunette could see that Daniel was getting tired, though he refused to tag out through pride. Jimmy Uso hit him with a Samoan drop, and he didn't even attempt to get back up. She patted her small olive hands on the mat in an attempt to psych him up. The crowd joined in with her clap, and Daniel built up enough strength to tag in Punk.

She watched in amazement as the WWE Champion wildly took out Jimmy with move after move. She hid her smile behind her long hair to avoid pissing off Bryan. Punk had fired himself up completely, as he screamed to the crowd, causing them to roar back at him.

Captivated by Punks in ring abilities, AJ hadn't noticed that Bryan was back in the ring. Punk was readying for the GTS on a stumbling Jimmy, but he hadn't realised Daniel behind him, a chair in his hands. Her brown eyes grew wide as she watched the steel hit the straight edge superstar over the head. But Daniel didn't stop there; he continued his attack on Punk as AJ watched in horror, driving the chair into his stomach, back, and face.

Throwing the bent chair beside an exhausted Punk in the ring, Bryan hopped down onto the mats where his girlfriend stood, dazed. He grabbed AJ's arm roughly, forcing her to do the 'yes' chant as the crowd booed the couple. He dragged her by the arm, grabbing his title with the other hand. She walked with him without a choice, her eyes never leaving Punks limp body.

His grip on her arm tight, he pulled her in close as he whispered to her. "I told you that you'd pay." He chuckled evilly in her ear, she shuddered at his warm breath on her skin.

The black widow watched as Punks eyes flickered open, his gaze glazed over before glancing over to her. He looked pained and angry, and it hurt AJ down to the core. "_I'm sorry._" She mouthed to him, sighing as Daniel dragged her backstage. It had been all her fault...


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**I'm back! :) warning: this chapter contains sexual violence and abuse. Please don't read if this triggers you or offends you in anyway.**

* * *

AJ stepped into the hotel room, the door locked behind her by Bryan. She was still dazed from what had happened at work; had she really looked on as Daniel had attacked Punk?

The black widow hadn't had chance to get changed from her ring gear, as her partner had insisted that they leave the venue straight away. AJ assumed that it was to avoid being bollocked by Stephanie and Hunter.

Pulling her phone out when it buzzed, the brunette felt it snatched from her hand. About to argue, she glanced up into the menacing eyes of Daniel as she rethought her reaction.

He read the text to himself before throwing her phone over to the bed. When she stepped forward to collect it, the World Champion put his arm in front of her, backing the small woman against the wall.

"Where are you going?" He chuckled with a playful smile. That was all this was to him; a game. AJ said nothing as she waited for him to move. "You really humiliated me today, you know..." He looked to the brunette for a response, but when she gave him nothing he grabbed her wrist, twisting it awkwardly.

She gasped in pain as he leaned into her ear, the smell of his cologne making her nauseous. "I'm sorry!" She screamed as he tugged harder on her wrist.

"See... I don't think you really mean that." He toyed, causing her to glare up at him.

When he twisted her wrist as far as it would go without snapping, the brunette squealed in pain. "I'm sorry!" She cried, begging for a release.

Finally feeling happy with her apology, Bryan let go off her wrist with a smirk. "I've got a way that you can prove it to me." He reached out to grab at her thin arm, causing her to flinch away. "Don't make this worse than it already is..." He sighed, and she gave in unhappily.

Pulling her over to the bed, AJ felt her stomach beginning to churn. She watched nervously as he lay down on the bed, motioning her to follow him, and she did. She couldn't believe her eyes; they hadn't been physical really, not in a sexual way. "Daniel I..." His glare caused her to stop mid sentence.

"You have to show me how sorry you are." He smirked, pulling on the waistband of her shorts as he leaned in for a kiss. She wasn't sure if it was fear that stopped her from rejecting him, but the brunette allowed him to undress her as he forced his lips on hers.

He pulled away, taking a second to appreciate her petite athletic figure. An uncomfortable AJ lifted her arms to fold them over her breasts, but they were quickly pulled down by Bryan. "Don't hide. You're beautiful." And he meant it; she had curves in all the right places. His compliment caused AJ to blush a little as she felt more at ease with him.

Already hard at the sight of her half naked, Daniel began undressing himself quickly, which made the black widow tense up again as she remembered the situation that she was in. "Come here." He told her as he patted the space of bed next to him. She complied awkwardly, taking a seat beside him. He wasted no time; reaching out and touching her hips as his rough lips contacted hers once more. She lay nervously as he touched her olive skin with his cold hands, making goosebumps rise all over.

Jumping a little when he touched her panties, Bryan gave her face a soft stroke to reassure her; though it did everything but. He rubbed his finger along her folds to find them dry, much to his disappointment. "This wont do." He sighed before looking up at AJ. "Why aren't you wet for me, AJ?" His voice was filled with upset and hurt, and it made the divas champion guilty.

"Maybe if you-" She began but he cut her off by shaking his head.

"I'm doing this either way." He threatened, his voice menacing and sharp. The black widow had no choice but to please herself as Bryan watched on. Reaching down, she began to rub her clit softly. As she closed her eyes, Dean's face and voice filled her senses, causing her to get turned on; a moan escaping her lips as she fantasized about her past lover.

Her eyes flew open when her hand was grabbed and pulled away from her sensitive area. Her eyes met Bryan's again; his gaze not as soft and sensual as Deans. Without warning, he yanked at her panties, pulling them to the side as he slid into her. A sharp gasp of air came from AJ when he penetrated her and she grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Once at ease with him being inside her, AJ was able to relax a little. Daniel didn't seem to want to please her like Punk had done. He was interested in one thing, getting off. He grabbed forcefully at her breast, his fingers wrapping around her mound as he pounded into her. He wasn't interested in kissing her, or making love.

Picking up the pace, a grunt came from Bryan before he came to a stop. He rolled off her after kissing her forehead and pulled his boxers back up. AJ lay staring at the ceiling as she felt a tear run down her cheek; she felt so used.

"You should probably go and shower." Bryan ordered as he took a seat on the couch. The loud sound of the TV surrounded the room, drowning out the sound of the brunettes small sobs. Pushing herself off the bed, she dragged her body to the bathroom.

Once in the shower, AJ couldn't stop scrubbing at her body where he had touched her. She felt so dirty. Her breast was red where he had squeezed it and it was tender to touch. Though she wanted so badly to get help from her friends to leave him, she felt too embarrassed and disgusted to tell them what was really going on. This was her life now.


	12. Chapter 12: Monday Night RAW

The couple turned up at Monday Night RAW together as usual, and were getting ready in Daniels dressing room.

A knock on the door caused the brunette to jump, before a soft voice echoed through the room. It was Cody Rhodes, and he was telling Daniel to go speak to Stephanie.

AJ's heart jumped from her chest. It was surely about last week, when Daniel had turned on Punk in the middle of their match. Was she going to be in trouble? Would her title be on the line? Would his? More importantly, was Punk okay? She hadn't heard from him all week, and nobody would talk to her apart from her best friend.

The meeting was short, but definitely not sweet. Bryan returned and slammed his door loudly before running his hands through his scraggly hair.

"Is everything okay?" AJ asked nervously, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Fucking fantastic." He replied simply, and she decided not to press further.

* * *

AJ stood by the apron in Daniels corner as they waited to find out who his opponent was; turns out Stephanie was so pissed off that she was forcing Bryan to defend his championship in a no disqualification match, unscripted. 'Just how he liked it'.

The hairs on the black widows neck stood up when she heard The Shield's entrance music hit, and all three men began walking down through the crowd. She couldn't take her eyes off Dean; she had almost forgotten how beautiful he looked.

Deans eyes met hers as he slid over the barricade easily, his fellow Shield members following his lead. It was Roman, the powerhouse, who stepped through the ropes, while Seth and Dean watched on with smirks.

AJ had never seen Daniel scared, but this was probably the closest that she was ever going to see.

The match was even, even though most people expected Roman to destroy Bryan within minutes. His quick reversals and tricks kept the match interesting and long. Roman was beginning to get frustrated, and was readying for his signature; the superman punch, when Daniel used his finisher, the yes lock. The crowd were cheering him on, despite what had happened the previous week.

AJ was sure that Roman was about to tap when two more bodies joined them in the ring; Dean and Seth were stamping on Daniel as he lay flat in the ring. She couldn't believe her eyes as Dean knelt down to punch Bryan again and again in his bearded face.

She knew that she had to save her man, and she quickly stepped into the ring. Her presence alone made the United States Champion stop the attack, as his beautiful blue eyes met hers. Standing up, he pulled Seth off a beaten Bryan, much to his annoyance.

AJ watched nervously as the two left the ring, returning to their rightful place at ringside. She knelt beside Bryan's body, offering to help him up. "Come on, it's not over yet." She said encouragingly, and he began to stand. Once he was upright, AJ stepped back, giving him room to breathe while he regained composure.

The rest was a blur. Roman Reigns had capitalized on the attack from his fellow team mates, spearing Bryan once he was stood up again, almost knocking little AJ off her feet.

_1, 2, 3! _

Nobody could believe their eyes; Roman Reigns was the new World Heavyweight Champion. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, the remainder Shield members joining them in the ring to rejoice.

Kneeling beside Daniel, she shook him a little to wake him. His eyes fluttered open slightly and he rolled around a little, grabbing at his back in pain. Glancing up into the warm eyes of Dean, she felt her stomach flutter and heart beat rapidly, before looking back down to her partner.

Once they had left the ring, AJ was able to help him back to his feet a little. He stumbled slightly, but he finally found his footing. She looked up at him, waiting for a thank you, but she was only met with menacing eyes.

She wanted to speak, but her voice was lost as his eyes tore her soul apart. With a forceful push, AJ was on the floor as the crowd gasped loudly. She felt burning in her eyes as she tried to stop the tears. Clasping her eyes shut, she covered her face with her hands as she tried to regain her composure.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to open her eyes once more, glancing into the crowd as thousands of faces stared at her at her most weakest. Once face stood out from the rest; Dean Ambrose still stood on the stairs, his eyes comforting and full of worry.

* * *

Returning to the hotel, AJ and Daniel hadn't spoken to each other the whole way. She stepped into the bedroom, ready to change into something more comfortable, but her arm was grabbed before she had reached the threshold. Turning to see Bryan scowling at her, AJ cowered slightly, though he pulled her closer by her arm.

"Daniel-" She began, but a sharp slap across her face stopped her. Her eyes burnt as bad as her cheek, as she tried to hold back her tears; not wanting to cry in front of him.

"That was all _your _fault!" He spat in her face, causing her to flinch away from his words. "You ruin everything. You're the biggest mistake of my life." His words were just as harmful as his actions. "I wish I'd never met you. No, no. I wish you were _never born._" He laughed at the tears that began running down her cheek.

Just when she thought that his attack was over, his fist hit her hard in her side, knocking all of the wind out of her small body. He kicked her shin hard before letting go off her completely, letting her fall to the floor as she gasped for breath.

"Sleep on the sofa." He said as he walked away. "I don't want to see your ugly face tonight."

AJ cried softly against the floor while she grabbed at her hurting side, with only one thought on her mind; she wished that Dean or Punk would save her.


	13. Chapter 13: Escape Plan

A few days after the attack by Bryan, and he still hadn't apologised. In fact, he thought that his actions were justified. Grabbing her earphones off the side; AJ was ready to leave for the gym. At least, that's what she had told Bryan.

The truth was, the divas champion had had enough. She hated being his little toy that he could play with and use whenever he pleased. She was sick of the beatings and cowering in his presence.

The brunette had spoken to him a day prior about going to the gym; since nowadays she couldn't go anywhere without his permission, just in case she was seeing Punk or Dean. He had agreed to let her go alone, as long as she kept him updated on her whereabouts. Little did he know, she was going to leave and never come back.

She hadn't thought about what would happen after, if he saw her at work. She was too focused on getting this right. She needed to get it right.

Picking up her bag, she began to put her earphones in, a smile forming on her face; she was getting away with it!

At that moment, the hotel door swung open and in walked a perky Daniel. Her smile faded slightly, but she forced herself to grin at him when he glanced over to her.

"Off out?" He asked politely.

"Gym." She replied simply as she turned her iPod on. "Remember?" Panic rushed through her; what if he had changed his mind? How long would it be until she had another chance like this?

He nodded in reply as he began to unzip his suitcase. "Wait a second and I'll come with you." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide with worry as she panicked. Come with her? He couldn't come with her. But at the same time, AJ couldn't find a single excuse to go alone. "AJ?"

"I thought... I was going alone." She asked nervously. This caught his attention as he looked her up and down. "I mean..." Her voice trailed off as he took a step towards her.

"What's going on?" He asked casually, though his eyes demanded an answer. When she didn't give him one, he stepped closer, causing her to swallow hard. "You know I don't like games, AJ." He chuckled; that was exactly what he loved. But he loved being the player.

"Nothing." She lied quickly, but he was already hot on her tracks. She took a step back, falling into the wall behind her. Daniel closed the gap between them, towering over the petite woman. His smile had completely gone, leaving an evil look in his eye.

"What's in the bag, AJ?" He asked, glancing down to her gym bag. She tried to speak, but fear was in control of her whole body. He reached out to grab it, but she pulled away. Grabbing her fragile arm, his vice like grasp was enough to make her cry out and drop the bag on the floor. In one final attempt to stop him, she reached out once more to take her bag back, only to be pushed back against the wall.

He yanked the bag away, forcefully pulling the zip open. He turned it upside down, pulling everything out of it onto the floor. "I didn't realise you needed your toothbrush at the gym?" He patronized her. "Or your CD's... or..." He pulled out her stuffed teddy bear and laughed before throwing it on the floor with the rest of her things.

AJ had began to hyperventilate in the corner as she watched him, her mind wanting her to run, but her body was completely froze.

"See, I don't think that you were going to the gym at all." He spat, his voice loud and angry. The black widow had never seen him look so evil. "I think you were trying to walk out on me. Weren't you?" AJ shook her head profusely, much to his amusement. He reached out to touch her cheek softly, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. The brunette began to tense up at his touch. He began to pull away, her body relaxing once again. Just as she had began to breathe again, a sharp slap across her face caused her to gasp loudly.

Before she had time to react, he had grabbed a handful of her brunette curls, forcing her head up to look at him. "You were just gonna walk out on me?" He screamed in her face, his bearded face only inches away from hers. She attempted to shake her head, but he held her firmly in place. "After everything I've done for you. You'd be nothing without me!" He punched her hard in her side, the same that was still bruised from the night before. The black widow gasped for breath as she grabbed at her sore wound, but her attack wasn't over.

Daniel continued to beat at her torso, causing her to scream in pain. "You... worthless... bitch." He spoke between punches to her tiny body. It was over quickly, though it had felt like forever. Before AJ knew it, she was being thrown to the floor. One last stamp to her ribs left him satisfied. "You'll learn." He spat at her, admiring his work for a second, before leaving.

AJ coughed and spluttered as she grabbed at her bruised side. Tears rushed down her smooth cheeks as she sobbed quietly against the cold, hard floor.

After a few minutes, the brunette could finally breathe again, though it pained her ribs to. _If only it had worked..._ she thought to herself. _You'd be safe. Happy._ How was she ever going to get another chance to leave?


	14. Chapter 14: Figuring it Out

Sunday night came round slower than she thought, and AJ had been looking forward to spending some time with anybody but Bryan.

She wouldn't be defending the title tonight, doctors orders. Though she was still there to perform a segment with her partner for his rematch against Roman Reigns.

The two were backstage, filming the part for later on in the show. AJ stood beside Bryan with a big smile on her face as she watched him speak. Once he had finished, she leaned over to kiss him firmly on the cheek with a smug grin.

Once the camera had shut off, Daniel looked over to glare at her. "What is wrong with you?" He asked maliciously.

"W-what?" AJ asked nervously. She hadn't realised that she had done anything wrong. Though lately she couldn't get anything right. It was like constantly standing on egg shells with Bryan.

"That kiss... it was so sloppy and disgusting." He critisised, causing her to hang her head in shame. "Not to mention that ugly outfit that you're wearing tonight..." He looked her up and down and shook his head.

AJ was wearing grey jeans with her knee high converse on top, and her newest long sleeved shirt. "I have to wear this..." She sighed, leaning in closer as she whispered, "The bruises."

In return he rolled his eyes and shook his head, before walking away in a huff. She knew not to follow him. Instead the brunette stood in the hallway, trying to hold back the tears.

Just as she thought things couldn't get worse..."Hey short stuff." A familiar voice spoke. She turned to see the straight edge superstar, CM Punk, smiling down at her. She waved in return, turning to leave. "Hey..." He sighed, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her from leaving. As his hand wrapped around her thin forearm, she jerked away, sucking in air through her teeth. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." The brunette lied, though she couldn't even force a smile. Punk knew better than to believe her, as he reached out his hand to comfortingly put it on her shoulder. The black widow took a step back from him, only to cause more suspicion. "I'm fine."

Punk wouldn't believe that in a million years, but it was the best she had. He reached forward again, this time making sure that he grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain as his grip tightened, cowering from the tall man. A bewildered Punk lifted her sleeve to examine, though he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"AJ?..." He sighed, waiting for an explanation. The brunette looked at him with tears rolling down her face.

"I got them at work." She lied once more. He opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. "I got them at work." She repeated, her eyes wide, begging him to drop it. He immediately let go off her arm, and AJ turned to leave.

* * *

Back in Bryan's room, AJ sat silently as she went over her encounter with the WWE champion over and over.

"Got something on your mind?" Daniel asked, though AJ just shook her head. "Oh... so no fun conversations to tell? Not with any ex boyfriends?" Her head snapped up as she looked at him, his face hard and cold. "I saw you." He cocked his head to the side. AJ knew that he was watching her at all times, but this was a new extreme. It was like he had eyes and ears all over the place. "Are you trying to humiliate me, AJ?" He asked, his voice raised. She shook her head violently as she began to cower away from him. "Shall we play a game, AJ?" He asked, a mean smirk forming across his bearded face. As much as she wanted to shake her head, something told her not to. "If I see you talking to either of those half wits..._ They'll_ be the ones that suffer." He grinned at his plan.

Thoughts rushed through AJ's mind. Why would he want to hurt them? Wouldn't it just be easier to beat her? Maybe he was becoming bored with hurting her; though he seemed entertained the last time.

"That means... if you talk to Punk then... woops." He smiled at her sadistically. "Punk gets a mysterious injury." A chuckle erupted from his lips. "The same goes for that lunatic, Ambrose." AJ knew that this was what he loved. The mind games. The threats. He knew that she was scared of the beatings... but she would be terrified of letting one her precious hero's getting hurt. "And if you're thinking that I wont find out..." He tutted her three times, all the while a smile forming. "That'd be a stupid risk to take." His face was inches from hers; she could smell his breath and it made her feel sick.

Taking a few steps back, Daniel threw on his t-shirt, and AJ stood to follow him. "You can stay here. I don't want you at ringside tonight." He glared at her. He still blamed her for losing his championship.


	15. Chapter 15: Truths Out

Thursday was everybody's night off, and Kaitlyn and Seth had invited AJ and Bryan for a double date at a local restaurant before their next flight. The four hadn't spent much time together, mainly because Daniel refused to let AJ out of his sight since her attempt to leave him.

The waiter approached the table, where the four were eyeing up their menus. "Is everybody ready to order?" He asked politely.

"I'll have the lasagna." Daniel spoke with a smile, keeping his menu open as he browsed it. When the waiter looked to AJ for her order, the brunette opened her mouth to speak, when Bryan interrupted her. "And she'll have the salmon." He grinned, folding his menu down.

The brunette bowed her head, folding her menu as she sighed lightly.

"AJ doesn't eat salmon." Kaitlyn interrupted, giving the brunette a confused look.

"She does now." Daniel smiled at the two-toned diva, giving AJ a slight nudge under the table. "Don't you honey?" AJ glanced up to Kaitlyn and nodded unconvincingly.

"I think AJ can speak for herself." Seth spoke up, supporting his girlfriend, before glancing at the divas champion for her response. AJ looked up at all three of them, her best friends warm glance making her feel safer than she had felt in a while. But it wasn't long until Daniel had grabbed her hand under the table, digging his thumb into her knuckles, threatening to break her finger right there. "AJ?" Seth repeated.

"I like salmon." She smiled to her friends, feeling Bryan's grip release on her hand.

Kaitlyn leaned back in her chair uncomfortably, giving Seth a worrying glance. AJ could barely force her smile any longer. She felt completely exhausted from everything that Daniel had put her through.

* * *

RAW had come around quickly, though it was another week out of action for AJ. Her bruises from the weeks ago had almost healed, but Daniel had always found new reasons to cause new marks on her skin.

In hope of showing Kaitlyn that Daniel didn't control her, he had allowed her to spend more time with the other divas in the locker room. Though he had to remind her what would happen if she got caught speaking to either Punk or Ambrose.

AJ sat in the corner silently, listening as Nikki and Brie told the other divas of their storyline that would happen; Nikki would turn on Brie at SummerSlam, and they would be in a feud.

AJ however, couldn't get her mind of everything that was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzz from her phone. A text from Bryan.

'_Come meet me. My locker room. Now._' AJ knew that it wasn't a question. And it certainly had a time limit.

"I'm just going to go get... something." The champion lied to Kaitlyn, getting up from her seat and leaving the locker room.

She quickly began to rush to Bryan's locker room, trying to avoid anybody that would try to talk to her.

Just when she thought that she had avoided everybody, a familiar voice called out her name.

"AJ, wait up!" Dean called out, but the divas champion carried on walking. His hand wrapped around her arm as he pulled her back, causing her to flinch as she gasped in pain. "So it's true." He sighed, trying to lift up her sleeve, but the brunette pulled her arm away before he could. "I thought Punk was just making up stories, but when Seth told me what happened at dinner, I didn't know what else to think." He spoke out loud, more so to himself than anyone. AJ avoided his gaze as she wanted desperately to leave. "Daniel hurts you, doesn't he?"

AJ's eyes grew wide, and she began to shake her head slowly. "I _have _to go, Dean." She sighed, turning to leave, when her eyes met a dark pair just down the hall. "Daniel..." She sighed, her heart beat racing as she froze to the spot. "It's not what it looks like."_  
_

"So you're not talking to him?" He asked casually. "Cause it kinda looked like you were." He chuckled as he stepped closer to her.

"She can talk to whoever she wants." Dean interrupted, causing AJ and Daniel to glance up at him. The black widow knew what Dean was getting himself into; he was only going to make things worse.

"Leave it." She begged him, her eyes desperate as they began to fill with tears.

"Yeah, haven't you got some daddy issues to sort out?" Daniel mocked, a dark chuckle in his voice. AJ watched as Dean began to lose his temper, his fists balling up and his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The lunatic fringe threatened as she stepped closer to Bryan. The black widow glanced around, and a small crowd of her peers had gathered to watch the confrontation. "Think you're hard hitting girls, do ya?" Gasps and whispers filled the hallway, and AJ felt the tears that she had been holding back run down her cheeks.

"Dean, please." She asked him, but he was too far gone.

"Make you feel like a real man, does it?" He leaned forward and pushed Daniel back, causing another gasp from the crowd that had formed. "Why don't you hit a man, see what happens when someone fights back." He encouraged, a smirk across his face as a crazy look developed in his eyes.

Daniel lunged forward, punching dean in the cheek, making AJ shiver and cover her mouth in horror. "Daniel, stop!"

Dean wiped the blood from his nose, smiling at his attacker. "Hope that felt good. Cause this is going to feel soooo good." He grinned, launching himself at Bryan, as the two threw punches at each other. AJ stood at the sideline, sobbing uncontrollably.

Their peers no longer watched, but began to drag the two superstars apart, pulling them away from each other, as they both tried to reach for the other.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Dean yelled at Bryan. Kaitlyn had rushed over to AJ's side, where she was trying to calm down the diva. AJ's fingers were wrapped in her hair as she cried emotionally against her best friends shoulder.

The situation took a few minutes to cool down, and the superstars were finally able to let go of Dean and Bryan. AJ pulled herself away from Kaitlyn, glancing between her partner and the lunatic fringe. Both were cut pretty bad, and the black widow couldn't help but think that it was all her fault.

"Come on, AJ, lets go." Daniel sighed, rubbing away the blood that poured from his lip. As the divas champion began to step towards him, Dean shook his head.

"You don't have to." He told her. "I'll look after you." His voice was so soothing, and his eyes were soft. She glanced over to Daniel, who held out his hand for her, and back at Dean. Words rang through her head. _They'll be the ones that suffer. _She knew that she had to protect Punk and Dean.

Shaking her head at Dean, she felt the tears beginning to fall out of her eyes as she sauntered over to Daniel. She placed her hand in his, as he began to chuckle darkly. He had won. He would always win. Glancing back at Dean, he was hurt, and it caused a sharp pain in her heart; but she had to protect him.


	16. Chapter 16: Isolated

AJ's phone buzzed for the tenth time that night, causing Daniel to glare down at the brunette. She left the phone where it was, on the coffee table in front of the couple, as she felt Bryan's arm reach around her shoulder. He pulled her into a cuddle, and she didn't put up a fight.

Lying against Bryan's chest, AJ thought back to Monday, when Dean had admitted in front of all of her friends and co-workers that Daniel hit her, and the embarrassment that she had felt. She knew that Ambrose was only trying to help, but he had gone and made the situation so much worse.

Bryan had barely spoken to her since the incident, which had its pros and cons. The brunette was forced to spend all of her time with him until he could trust her to not spread any more 'lies'.

Daniel chuckled at the TV; his laugh snapping AJ back to reality. She really despised his raspy voice; everything about him irritated her.

When AJ's phone began to buzz again, the black widow glanced over to check the screen, without thinking.

_Kaitlyn Calling_

It was about the 4th time that day. Punk had called twice. Dean, once.

Bryan rose from the seat, pushing AJ away from him as he grabbed her phone, pressing the ignore button. The brunette knew better than to argue, and just accept that she would have to suffer away from her friends before he could trust her again.

"I've had enough of this fucking phone." He yelled, throwing it to the ground. AJ responded by gasping as she glanced at him with worried eyes. He glared straight into her brunette, teary eyes, and stamped down on the screen, digging his heel into the cracks. An evil smirk emerged across his face as he did so.

AJ felt anger building up inside of her, but she bit her tongue hard. Inside she was cussing and arguing with Daniel, but on the outside she was calm and reluctant.

"AJ, babe." He said, his voice soft and comforting. His mood swings confused her, but she tried to make the most of his good moods while they lasted. "I can't take this anymore. I _need _you. All to myself." He seemed desperate; vulnerable almost. It was the first time that AJ had seen him like this, and it made her wonder. Did he really care? Were his feelings true? Maybe she had him wrong. "I know this is... mad... but hear me out." He began, before raising his hand to bite nervously on his nails. "I think you should leave WWE."

The brunette's brown eyes widened as she sat there in shock. Leave the WWE? But it was her whole life. It was everything that she had dreamed of. She was the Diva's Champion; she had her own t-shirts, cups, piggy banks, caps... Anything you could imagine. And he wanted her to leave that all behind? "Daniel..." She sighed.

"I know, you love it there. But you love me too, right?" He asked, his puppy dog eyes meeting hers. She wasn't sure how to respond, other than a small, silent nod. She wasn't sure what love was, or if that's what she felt with Daniel, but she didn't want to upset him any further. "Then lets leave. Together. We can go away, somewhere nice." He began to get giddy, smiling from ear to ear at the idea of it.

"Daniel... I don't know about-" A sharp glare from the superstar caused her to stop mid sentence, striking fear into her heart.

"You don't want to leave with me? I thought you loved me?" He said, his voice angry but devastated. It made AJ feel guilty, as she reached out to touch his hand. He pushed it away, glancing up at her with hot, teary eyes.

"I do." She lied, in an attempt to comfort him.

"You're a liar." He said in an almost yell, standing up from the sofa. AJ followed him, standing close to her partner. "You're a god damn liar!" Reaching out, Daniel grabbed AJ's arm, twisting and contorting it as she screamed out. Tears began to rush down her cheeks as she begged him to stop, but there was a rage inside his eyes that she had never seen before; even when she had tried to leave him. A sharp snap was heard, and then Bryan finally let go of her skin, hands reaching up t his face as he stared in shock. "AJ... I'm so sorry..." He sighed.

The brunette collapsed to her knees in pain as she struggled for breath. She grabbed at her broken arm, gritting her teeth in pain as she sobbed. Glancing up, Bryan was nowhere to be found, though his voice was heard faintly from the bedroom. He seemed to be cussing under his breath and panicking.

His footsteps got louder, until he was stood next to her. "Get up, we're going hospital." He said to her harshly. As she glanced up at him, shaking her brunette curls out of her face, she noticed that his cheeks were tear stained and his eyelashes were wet with tears. The divas champion had never seen Bryan cry, or convey any emotion other than anger towards her. Maybe he did care.

She got to her feet, as Bryan stood and watched on. He didn't attempt to help her. "I can't believe you made me do this." Daniel sighed, brushing his dark blonde hair back. AJ shot him a narrow eyed look; she _made _him? She hadn't wanted this to happen... it had all happened so quickly. Grabbing onto her arm in pain, she followed Bryan out the door._  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital

AJ sat silently as they finished off casting her arm. Bryan sulked in the corner, his arms folded and his face cold. The brunette had let Bryan explain how AJ had fallen awkwardly during practice, and the black widow had somewhat confirmed his story.

The doctor had discussed keeping her in overnight, just for a precaution, and although Bryan had argued profusely, the doctor had insisted.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." The doctor smiled to AJ, and she smiled back politely, as Daniel stared on through, his eyes fierce and angry.

The hospital had given AJ a private room to avoid being pestered by fans. It was a small small with a white steel bed against the wall. A vase of pale flowers sat on the bedside table, with a TV remote and a telephone. Taking a seat at the foot of the bed, AJ glanced awkwardly between the doctor and Bryan.

"I'll give you some space to get changed into your bed clothes." He smiled, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

AJ's eyes flew over to Daniel as he leaned against the light grey hospital wall, his arms still folded over his chest. As their eyes met, a panic rushed through her as she shuffled uncomfortably. He still said nothing, causing her to turn her attention to her twiddling thumbs.

Standing up, she grabbed her pajama's that the hospital provided and began to head towards the bathroom door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniel said, his voice menacing and harsh. AJ span around, her eyes wide and her heart racing. "You can get changed in here..."

Without saying a word, AJ began to undo her jean buttons, struggling with only one hand. She slid out of her skinny jeans without ease, as Daniel watched with an entertained smirk on his face. After putting on her bottoms, the brunette began to struggle with getting her t-shirt off, but knew better than to ask Bryan for assistance. Instead she just slid out with her healthy arm, pulling it over her head and through the other sleeve, her eyes burning with tears as she felt humiliated in front of her partner.

Finally, AJ sat back down on the bed. Bryan stayed in his spot against the wall. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

AJ was woken by a nudge on her shoulder. The bearded Daniel was seated in an armchair next to her bed, and had a big smile on his face.

"You're happy..." AJ said sleepily, as she used her good arm to push herself to sit up.

"I sorted everything out." He boasted. The brunette cocked her head, furrowing her eyebrows as she awaited his explanation. "I talked to Stephanie; told her that you need time away from the business." AJ's eyebrows raised as she scoffed her breath. "Don't worry. It's for the best. Now you can be with me 24/7." He grinned. Tears began forming in the black widows eyes, though Daniel's fade didn't fade at all.

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead slowly, his rough beard rubbing against her skin as she clasped her eyes shut; tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked, almost teasing the brunette. "Now you can focus on our relationship without anything or _anyone_ interfering." A smile formed across his face and it made AJ's heart ache. "I can't stay, I have to get back to work."

AJ's watery eyes shot up. Had he not quit also? Why did she have to quit while he kept his job? He gave her another patronizing kiss on the forehead, before turning to leave.

Once AJ was sure that Bryan had made his way around the hall, she quickly reached towards her bedside table and grabbed the hospital telephone. It took her a second to remember, but she began dialing Kaitlyn's number; the hybrid diva answered almost straight away.

"Hey, Katie." She said, her voice cracking slightly. Her best friends voice became frantic as she told her about how everybody backstage was speaking about her quitting. _"Where are you?" _Kaitlyn asked. "I'm uh... at the hospital." She sighed, which only increased Kaitlyn's panic. "You don't need to come, Kait, no." The line cut off, leaving AJ hanging onto the phone as she worried about what she had just caused. What if AJ's news of being in the hospital circulated the locker room as quickly as her quitting had? What if Daniel found out that she had called Kaitlyn? She put her head in her hands, her long curls hanging down as she began to sob quietly.


	18. Chapter 18: Kidnapping

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews. You guys are awesome! Things have to get worse before they get better... and this scene contains violence.**

Kaitlyn burst through the door, causing AJ to jump as her whole body tensed up.

"AJ, oh my god." The hybrid diva gasped when she noticed her best friend in the hospital bed, rushing over to be by her side. "What happened to you?" She stroked the brunette's cast, tears forming in her eyes.

"I hurt it during-" She stopped mid-sentence, ready to lie once again to save Bryan. But she wasn't lying anymore; not to her best friend. "Daniel did it." She told her, glancing down at her lap in embarrassment. How had she never let it get this far? She should have got out while she had the chance, but she let it continue. Now she was screwed. She had no job, no permanent home... she relied on Daniel for everything.

"Daniel?" Kaitlyn asked, defeatedly. "I knew he was no good... but I never knew he would-" She clasped her eyes shut as tears began to well up in them. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." The brunette sighed, trying to reassure her best friend. Kaitlyn opened her eyes and looked up at AJ, as the black widow cocked her head to the side sympathetically.

"No... it's not." A deep voice spoke behind them. Kaitlyn span around, standing between AJ and Bryan. His eyes looked straight through her, staring AJ down as her heart began to race. "Two's company, three's a crowd." He said, turning his attention to Kaitlyn.

"Feel free to leave then." The hybrid diva retorted, though there was still fear in her voice.

Bryan's eyes turned back to AJ, causing her to inhale deeply. "As soon as my back is turned you run to her... telling lies." He spat, anger in his voice and eyes. As he stepped toward, AJ flinched a little.

"Leave her alone." Kaitlyn demanded. Bryan turned to her once again; the two-toned diva's demand had only angered him further.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Daniel snapped, stepping closer to AJ's best friend, causing the hybrid diva's breathing to become rapid as her hard exterior began to falter.

"Daniel, please." AJ begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Daniel stared down Kaitlyn.

"You need to leave." The hybrid diva told him firmly. He stepped away in defeat, motioning with his hand for AJ to follow. The brunette began to pull away her sheets until Kaitlyn spoke up again. "She's staying here."

Bryan didn't enjoy being told what to do, and AJ knew that better than anyone. He stood toe to toe with her best friend, his eyes narrow and sharp. Without warning, his outstretched hand swung up, causing an piercing sound when his palm made contact with her skin. Kaitlyn fell down to her knees in front of him, her hands holding her burning cheek.

"Nobody tells me what to do." He spat. AJ remained on the bed, tears rushing down her cheeks. She raised her hands up to her ears as she covered them, clasping her eyes shut. _I'm Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. This isn't really happening. _She found herself telling herself over and again. A hand grabbed her, causing her to snap back to reality. "We're leaving." Bryan told her, and she complied. Glancing down at her best friend as she walked past, AJ felt like the wind had been taken out of her. A red mark was left where Daniel had hit her, as her friend lay on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" AJ screamed, terror running through her whole body.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve." He spat at her, tightening the grip on her arm. She squirmed uncomfortably, but he didn't loosen. Pulling her hard, he lead her out of the room. "Will you stop? You're going to draw attention to us." '_Good.' _She thought. "I don't think you want that." He whispered to her, his hot breath making her nauseous.

The two walked the halls quickly, avoiding as many people as possible, until finally they were outside. Unlocking the car, Daniel let go of AJ's arm, leaving her to stand alone in the car park. Her thin pajama's caused her to shiver as she scanned the car lot for anyone that could help her; but she was all alone.

"Get in." He demanded. AJ waited a second, wondering if she could run from her partner, but when his eyes caught hers, she knew that she couldn't hide this time. He had already broke her arm once, what was to stop him from doing worse? Complying, AJ got into the passenger seat of the car, sitting as close to the door as she could.

The ignition turned on, roaring the car to life as AJ shakily clicked her seat belt in. She sat as close to the door as she could, creating space between herself and Daniel.

The two sat in silence, with only the running of the engine and their own breathing to listen to. The brunette glanced out of the window; it had gone dark outside already which meant that she found it hard to recognise the area.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, her heart racing as she broke the tense silence. Daniel didn't reply, but instead stared straight ahead. A panic ran through her, causing her to look back out of the window. The area was unfamiliar to her; there weren't any buildings anymore, but only a windy country road, trees towering over her from either side. "Daniel?" She asked, her voice breaking. He glanced over to her, eyes narrow and piercing. "Where are you taking me?" A sob escaped her lips, though she tried to keep her composure.

"I don't know yet." Bryan answered, before turning his attention back to the road. AJ's soft cry echoed through the car. "Will you stop crying?" He yelled. "You're putting me off my driving." The black widow covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to silence her sobs.

A loud vibrating sound distracted the two, as Daniels phone began to ring. "It's work." He announced, answering it casually. "Hey-" His words were cut off, as anger set in to his face. "Yes she's here with me." AJ inhaled quickly; somebody was asking about her? Who was it? Daniel glanced over at her, covering the phones speaker with his hand. "Get rid of him." He demanded angrily, handing her the phone.

_AJ? AJ?! _Punk shouted frantically down the phone. "Hey." She spoke, trying to cover her crying as she sniffled a little. "I'm fine, I swear." She told him, glancing over at Daniel to check that she was doing alright. He glared at her, causing her body to shake with fear. She listened to Punk tell her how Kaitlyn had woken up from Bryan's attack and warned him and Dean, though the words went straight over her head. AJ was using Punk's conversation to buy time to come up with an escape plan. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a street sign, and though the lighting was bad she thought that she could make out what it said. When he had finished speaking she seized her oppertunity. "Punk, you have to help me, I'm near Dovedale Road with Bryan and I'm scar-" She began yelling down the phone to him, but Daniel snatched the phone back before she could finish her sentence, hanging it up immediately.

The car swerved out of the way of traffic, pulling to an abrupt halt by the side of the road. AJ's body began to shake with panic. What had she just done? There was no way that Punk could get to her on time. His cold eyes stared at her, causing her breathing to deepen as hot tears began to form in her brown eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that."


	19. Chapter 19: End of the Road

**I'm usually meant to wait until Monday to update my fictions, but after such positive responses lately, I thought I'd spoil you all! ****Long chapter coming! Some scenes of violence.**

"Get out!" He demanded, grabbing at her healthy arm. AJ resisted, sobbing uncontrollably until finally Daniel was able to pull her out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere; only trees and grass surrounded them. Grabbing her upper arm roughly, Daniel dragged her further into the wooded area. AJ tried to resist, only for him to pull harder. "You really shouldn't have done that." He repeated.

"I'm sorry." AJ apologised between sobs, her breathing erratic as she tried her hardest to not trip on the uneven ground.

Daniel stopped, pulling her close to him. "You're not fucking sorry." He yelled, his face only inches away from hers. His breath lingered on her skin, making her shiver. "But you will be." A smirk formed across his face; and it was the one that AJ dreaded.

Once again, he began walking, forcefully dragging her along behind him. It was dark outside, and AJ could barely see her surroundings anymore. Her hospital pajama's were thin, causing her to shiver against the cold wind.

Finally, once they were deep into the woods, Bryan let go of her arm. The brunette used her healthy arm to wipe her eyes, rubbing away her tears and further smudging in her mascara. The two stood in the darkness; but Bryan didn't speak a word. He didn't even look in AJ's direction.

"Daniel?" She asked softly, but he continued to stare ahead. "What are you going to do?" She cried. She hated the anticipation more than her punishments. Though the pain was hard to take, waiting for it was sickening and exhausting. The black widow never knew what extreme he would go to next.

"I don't fucking know!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the wooded area. He ran his fingers through his long hair; it was the first time that AJ had seen him emotional. "You've ruined my life, AJ. I tried to hard to give you everything you want..." He paced back and forth, never once looking in her direction. "You make up lies about me... You _make_ me hurt you... What kind of a woman does that?" His voice was genuine and upset, so much so that AJ began to believe that he was the victim.

Though it was dark, AJ was able to make out a large rock on the floor. Quietly as possible, she leaned down to pick it up as Daniel continued to talk to himself. She held it in her shaking hand, wondering if she really had the guts to hurt him. After everything he had put her through, could she stoop to his level?

"Are you even fucking listening?!" The bearded man shouted, causing AJ to flinch. "I knew you were a liar and a whore, but I didn't have you down as ignorant too." He spat, stepping closer. Her body began to shake for more reasons than the cold chill that surrounded her. "You're such a waste of space." He looked her up and down in disgust. She felt her esteem drop as she realised what a mess she must have looked; with mascara smudged down her cheeks and her brunette curlss bushy like wire. "I don't see what anyone would ever see in you... You're lucky I put up with you for so long, because otherwise you'd be on your own." AJ looked down at the floor; was he right? Maybe this was all that she deserved. "You are the biggest piece of trash I have ever met in my life... and-" His words were cut off, causing AJ to snap her head up. Daniels body buckled, falling to the floor in front of her. In the dark she could just about make out a face.

"Dean?" She asked, a desperate sob escaping with it. The shadowed figure nodded, dropping a bloody rock on the ground. AJ leaped towards him, landing into the safety of his sturdy, big arms, as she shivered against his muscled chest. Uncontrollable sobs began to flow, though they were muffled through his t-shirt.

"You're safe now." He promised, brushing her hair with his manly hands. "I won't let him touch you ever again."

His embrace was warm and comforting, though AJ couldn't stop the cries that continued to shake her whole body. She felt a pressure on her head as he pressed down his lips onto her skin, kissing her head as he held her.

* * *

Back at the hotel, AJ sat comfortably on the sofa as Dean passed her a hot chocolate. She held it in her shivering hands, letting the heat warm her up.

"You didn't need to call an ambulance." The united state's champion said, sitting next to her on the sofa. "He doesn't deserve it."

AJ sipped her hot chocolate, and glanced up at Dean. "You don't deserve to have murder hanging over you for the rest of your life. At least, not for me." She sighed, looking down at her lap.

"Hey, don't do that." He said softly, putting his hand under her chin. He lifted her head to look at him as he spoke. "Don't believe anything that he ever told you." His voice was calming and warm - completely different from how Daniel spoke to her. She found herself getting butterflies, and for the first time in months, she felt loved. "I'll get you some fresh clothes, if you want?" He asked, pulling away from the brunette.

AJ glanced down at her hospital pajama's, noticing the blood, grass, and mud stains across them. Smiling, she nodded and sipped her chocolate once more, the hot drink warming up her whole body.

With Dean in the bedroom getting her clothes, AJ glanced around his hotel room; it was uneasily like Daniel's, but with less yelling and tension. Ambrose returned with a pair of black joggers in his hand and a plain white t-shirt folded over his arm.

"They're the smallest clothes I have." He chuckled, causing the brunette to smile as she brushed her hair out of her face. AJ searched on the table for a coaster to put her mug down on, but when she found none, she just placed the mug on the coffee table. She stood to her feet pulling at the sleeve of her top. "What are you doing?" He asked with a scoff.

"I'm getting changed..." She told him with a smile, tugging at the material in frustration.

"Stop." He smirked. "Let me help." She sighed, letting him take hold of the bottom of her t-shirt, lifting it up over her head, paying special attention to her broken arm. He took a second to look at her, a frown upon his face. "AJ..." He sighed. The brunette looked down at her body, confused until she noticed all of the bruises. She had severe black bruising on her rips and fresh yellow bruising on her arm from Daniel's tight grip. Grabbing the fresh t-shirt from Dean's grasp, AJ covered her torso, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She felt so weak and fragile in front of Ambrose.

"I'm sorry." He aplogised, taking the shirt from her with care. She covered her bruises with her arm, looking down at the floor in silence. "Arms up." He told her calmly, and AJ obeyed. He continued to help her change in silence, though he felt himself getting more enraged as he saw more of her bruised, broken body. How could someone do this to such a sweet girl? AJ sensed his frustration, but kept her silence.

AJ took returned to her seat on the sofa, picking up her cup of hot chocolate once again. "I'll put these in the dumpster ramp." He told her with a half smile, and left the room once again

The black widow sat in silence sipping her drink. A sudden knock on the door caused AJ to jump, slamming her mug down onto the coffee table in front of her with a bang. She brought her knees up to her chest as hot tears began to rush down her cheeks. "Dean, he's here. Dean!" She cried, her heart racing and pounding through her tiny chest.

Dean rushed into the living area after hearing AJ's distressed cries. He sat beside the brunette, putting his arm around her as he explained. "I invited Punk and Kaitlyn over. They wanted to see you." He spoke calmly, causing AJ to loosen up a little as her tears settled. Another loud knock caused her to flinch again, but his comforting embrace calmed her slightly.

Dean stood up and walked over to the door, letting in Punk and Kaitlyn. Her heart stopped when she saw her best friend, gasping as she noticed the mark on Kaitlyn's face, tears forming in her eyes again. "Oh my god, Katie."

"It's nothing compared to what you've been through." She reassured her best friend, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. The two exchanged a long embrace, as AJ felt her eyes burning once again. She tried her hardest to not cry, pulling way from Kaitlyn before she could let her emotions get the best of her.

Glancing over at Punk, AJ couldn't help but notice a pained expression on his face. She couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind, though she didn't want to ask in front of the others.

Turning to Dean, she motioned for him to come closer, as he leaned down to meet her face to face. "Can you give us five minutes?" She asked him, motioning towards Punk. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, causing AJ to frown as her eyelashes fluttered down.

"I can't just-" He began, but AJ shushed him.

"I'll be safe with him." She promised, knowing that his anxiety was from leaving her after what had happened earlier that day.

"Come on, we can get some food from catering." Kaitlyn interrupted, standing up and beckoning Dean to follow her. He sighed in defeat, letting the black widow win as he followed her best friend. He turned, scanning the room for one last time, before he closed it fully behind him.


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye

Silence filled the room after Katiyln and Dean had left the two alone. AJ glanced up awkwardly at Punk, who just stared at his shoes.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her voice breaking slightly. He looked up from the ground for a second, before turning his attention to the ceiling as he avoided her gaze.

"I have to go." He spoke quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait-" AJ called out, standing up quickly. She grabbed at her ribs in pain, bending over as she yelped. Punk rushed to her side, holding the woman up in his strong, tattooed arms. He helped her back down on the sofa, sitting beside her. "Please don't go." She begged him, desperately, tears forming in her eyes. Though she wasn't sure if it was from the pain from her ribs or the need for Punk.

"I can't stand this." He confessed. "I hate seeing you in pain, and I can't do anything to help." He was becoming frustrated, and though it scared AJ, she knew that he would never hurt her. Not like Daniel had hurt her.

She reached over, her tiny hands holding his. "You help me just by being here." She reassured, but he just pulled away from her with a sigh.

"Don't." He asked her calmly. "Don't pretend that I can help you, AJ. I've never been able to help." He began to rant, the straight edge superstar's breathing rapidly increasing. "I couldn't save you before, and I can't save you now."

AJ glanced down at her twiddling thumbs, feeling the hot tears burn her eyes. "But you saved me tod-"

"No!" He yelled, making the brunette diva flinch backwards. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore; they rushed down her cheek in streams. "Dean saved you, I couldn't even get there in time." He sighed, defeated. "I should have done more..." AJ wanted to reassure him, but felt unable to speak as she just watched him painfully put himself down. "I'm leaving." Her head snapped up as she stared into his eyes. "For a bit. I need to get my head straight." The black widow wasn't sure what to say; when was he going to be back? A few hours? A day? "I'm going to stay with my sister for a few months." He announced, causing AJ to inhale quickly as she frowned. She knew there would be no point in arguing with him.

"I'll miss you." Was all she could muster before she felt a hitch in her throat. Covering her mouth with her hands, she sobbed quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows, before wrapping his arms around the small girl. She sobbed into his t-shirt quietly, never wanting to let him go. The brunette wanted so badly to beg him not to leave, but she knew it would be of no use.

He kissed the top of her head gently, holding the shaking, fragile woman in his embrace. "I'll miss you too." He whispered into her brunette curls, feeling his heart ache.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have some pretty big things planned in the future! And sorry Punklee fans, however don't lose faith yet, Punk's not leaving forever! ;) I did have a lot of Ambroselee fans ask for AJ to choose Dean, so hope you enjoy these two for a while! But I can't ever promise happiness! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Back at Work

It had been a week since the incident at the hospital, and although AJ still had a broken arm and was unemployed, she had come with Dean to the arena for Monday Night RAW.

"Dean..." She sighed. "I really don't want to be here." She glanced left and right, feeling eyes burning on her as she tried to hide her cast using her Walking Dead hoodie. "Can you please tell me why we had to come?" She begged, but the superstar shook his head.

"Here we are." He grinned, stopping in front of an office door. The brunette shot him a confused look until she read the sign on the door, reading "_Stephanie McMahon &amp; HHH_". A gasp escaped her lips and she shook her head; she was nowhere near ready to face her ex bosses. "I'll do all of the talking." He promised her, putting one arm around the former diva, bringing her close to his chest before he knocked loudly on the door.

Inside sat Stephanie, who was busy in some paperwork, and a relaxed HHH. Both of them glanced up when Dean and AJ entered, glancing between the two, and then to her broken arm. Stephanie's eyes became wide as she looked to the couple for an explanation.

* * *

"I still think you should have let me tell them-" Dean began, but AJ hushed him before he could finish, silently closing the heavy door behind them. Though Ambrose had wanted to explain everything that had happened with Daniel to Stephanie and Hunter, AJ had once again covered for her ex.

"I can't believe you got me my job back!" She almost yelled, a genuine grin across the black widow's face as happiness radiated from her. Dean reached behind the young woman, grabbing her by the waist as he lifted her up against his chest in celebration. "You're the best." AJ squealed into his shoulder as she used her good arm to wrap around him his neck, before he placed her back on the ground.

Suddenly, AJ's body became tense as she froze; completely still. Dean glanced over his shoulder, noticing Daniel standing with a few other superstars further down the hall; Bray Wyatt, Kane, and Ryback. He had a bandage around his head from where Ambrose had hit him, though he didn't seem too affected, as his chuckle echoed loudly down the hallway, causing AJ to twitch in fear. The auburn wrestler took AJ's hand in his carefully, letting her know that she wasn't alone, while his other first clenched in anger.

"He can't get to you while I'm here." He told her, stepping towards the men, towards the locker room. The young diva fought against him, not wanting to move any further towards Bryan as Dean turned to face her.

"Please, let's just go a different way." She asked him, to which he scoffed and rolled his bright blue eyes.

"AJ... why are you still letting him control your life?" Dean asked, a little frustrated as AJ's eyes never left Daniel. "You're better than that."

"I'm really not..." The brunette sighed, looking down at her shoes, hot tears forming in her eyes. Hearing AJ speak about herself like that made Dean grit his teeth and frown, his eyebrows furrowing into a scowl. How could she look at herself and think that she deserved any less than perfect? Daniel was still in her head and he knew it.

"I should have finished him off while I had the chance." He muttered under his breath, as he turned to leave.

AJ held on tight to his rough hand as she tried to keep him glued to the spot. "Dean please!" She begged, attracting the attention of the superstars that were gathered around her ex. Daniel's eyes locked onto hers as she froze, her heart beat racing as it shook her whole body. She had forgotten how to breathe as her chest rose and fell rapidly. A smug smile crept across Daniels face, causing tears to form in the young diva's eyes. She felt Dean's body tense next to hers as his frustration rose. "Please, let's just go." She asked him, her voice breaking as a sob escaped. Dean turned to face her, his heart breaking at the affect that Bryan was having on her. With a nod, the two walked away, leaving Bryan to continue bragging to his friends about the revenge that he had planned for Dean Ambrose.

**What on earth has Daniel got planned for Dean?! **


	22. Chapter 22: Threats

AJ rested her head against Deans chest, hearing his heartbeat rattle his ribcage. The two were enjoying a Wednesday off after two days of recording by watching movies in bed.

AJ wasn't sure what it was, but something made her feel safer around the lunatic fringe. His arm wrapped around the brunette, stroking her hair softly as the two were captivated by the TV screen.

There was a dull feeling that AJ couldn't shake, it was a nervousness that churned her stomach and kept her body from fully relaxing. It was impossible for Dean to not notice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning his head to look down to the black widow. She nodded casually, not taking her eyes off the screen. Dean tilted his head down, pressing his lips against her warm hair, feeling the brunette relax against his body. She turned to look up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his as she smiled. There was something about the way that Ambrose cared for her; it wasn't a side that many people had seen before.

He touched her chin, bringing her face to meet his as their lips touched softly. He pressed firmly, his other hand entangling in her brown curls as he pulled her closer to him. AJ wrapped her arm around his neck, playing with the hair at the top of his neck as she kissed the United States champion.

Dean reached down, putting his strong hands on the black widows hips, grabbing at her petite body. AJ stiffened at his touch, pulling her lips away from his. He shot her a confused look as the brunette sat up, pulling out of his embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm just..." She sighed, hanging her head in embarrassment. Though she felt safe with Dean, she still couldn't shake the anxiety that Daniel had left her with. Every time she tried to be happy, thoughts of him crept into her mind.

A buzzing disrupted the two, as Dean reached over to the bedside table. He answered his phone promptly as AJ watched in curiosity. A faint husky voice was heard at the other end, causing the brunette to tense as her breathing became rapid.

"..._You think you've won, just wait. I'll ruin your life, Ambrose. You've messed with the wrong guy._" The line went dead before Dean could respond, leaving him speechless as he glanced over at AJ, who had heard the entire thing.

She began to panic, hot tears forming in her hazel eyes. She raised her hands to her face, covering it as her rapid breathing became uncontrollable. Dean wasted little time rushing over to her, wrapping his strong arms around the black widow.

"He won't get to you." He promised as he stroked her hair, trying to calm the diva. "I won't let him."

"You... can't..." She began to say, her panic causing her to inhale between words as she hyperventilated.

"I'll never let him hurt you again." He told her calmly, holding the brunette close to his chest as he grit his teeth. Daniel had really pissed him off now

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been super busy but wanted to post something! Did everybody enjoy fast lane? Can't believe they cheated Ambrose out of the title!**


	23. Chapter 23: Flashbacks

**It's been a while! I'm sorry, I've been super busy with everything that life has thrown at me. Hopefully I can get regular updates going again with these stories. I still have so much planned for these babies. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and continued to read while I've been away. I love you all!**

A laugh escaped AJ's lips - a genuine smile curving on her face. She was curled up next to Dean Ambrose in his hotel room, watching Parks and Recreation, and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

Glancing up at him, AJ felt a warmth in her heart. It was like a fire that heated her whole body, causing her cheeks to flush a bright shade of red. Dean looked down at her, feeling her eyes burn on his skin.

"You okay?" He asked. AJ nodded in response, her eyes never leaving his blue orbs. She could sit there and tell him how safe her made her feel. How he had changed her life and made her so happy - or she could show him. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, her hands remaining where they were - by her side. Dean made no attempt to deepen the kiss, trying to let AJ take their physical relationship at her own pace. And after a long moment, her hands were cupping his face, bringing him closer to her. Carefully, Dean snaked a hand into her brunette curls, holding her as she deepened their kiss. One of her hands left his cheek, moving down his muscled body until she finally found what she wanted. She rubbed him, feeling the friction between her hand and his jeans as a soft groan left his lips.

At her ministrations, Dean began to lose control. His grip on her hair began to tighten, as his lips pressed harder against hers in a bruising kiss. Though his actions were made through the lust that he had for the young woman - she couldn't help but feel restricted. Trapped. Her body tensed against his as she pulled away, her chest tight as she struggled to catch her breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Dean, who watched AJ carefully through his blue eyes, letting go of her completely as she backed away from him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bewildered. A second ago she was rubbing him through his jeans, the next.. AJ didn't respond. Instead, she reached her hands up into her hair, her eyes clasping together as she frowned. "AJ?"

"I can't do this." She spoke, refusing to open her eyes to look at him, her hands clutching the roots of her brunette curls. "Please don't make me." It sounded more like a beg than a request, as she tried her hardest to hold back the hot tears that burned her eyes.

"_Make you_? AJ.." His voice was soft and comforting, but not enough to allow the black widow to open her eyes to look at him. Dean clenched his jaw at how fragile the woman before him looked - and it was all because of one man. He tried his damned hardest to not let his anger seep into his next words. "Why would I make you?"

"Daniel.." She sighed, a small sob escaping her lips. "He.." She couldn't say it. Not out loud. Not now. Opening her eyes, the grip on her hair went limp as Dean made no attempt to move closer to her - the poor woman looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She prayed that he wouldn't ask her to say _those words._

Dean grit his teeth, trying hard to stop himself from getting up and going to Daniel's hotel room right there and then. But he knew that AJ needed him. She needed to know that he would never hurt her like her ex boyfriend had. The thoughts of what he would do to the man when he saw him flashed through his mind - causing his fists to ball up and clench.

"Please don't be mad." A soft voice told him, and Dean glanced back over at the diva's champion. Her eyes were wide and needing - and more importantly, wet with tears. "I'm sorry." Her voice trembled before her head dropped, refusing to look at Dean for any longer.

Quickly, the lunatic fringe reached out, touching her chin with his index finger. She flinched a little at his actions, before he lifted her head to look up at him. Seeing how sad she was only spurred on his anger, but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. He could take it out at the gym later. "Don't you _ever_ be sorry for anything that he did." He sighed, his voice calm and collected. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." Slowly, AJ inched closer to Dean, her body needing his comfort, but her heart refusing her to let her get close to another man. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he pulled her in close, her head resting on his hard chest. He began to stroke her hair - something about the act keeping him calm and absent from the thoughts of Daniel. He would deal with him another time. "I'm going to take care of you now." He promised, before leaning down to press a kiss against her soft curls.


	24. Chapter 24: Relentless

**It's been sooo long, but I'm hoping to start updating these regularly! Managed to get this short chapter done, but because I've lost all of my notes for the future storylines, I'll be working on those slowly as I continue. Thank you to everyone who has still been supporting my writing! You guys are the reason I continue.**

It had been almost a month since Dean had saved AJ from the hands of her abusive ex boyfriend, and slowly the brunette had began to piece her life back together. After getting her job back, she had been having regular meetings with Stephanie McMahon to discover the best way to bring back the black widow.

Dean had kept his promise, and had been protecting AJ from Daniel at whatever cost. While there had been no contact from Punk, despite the brunette leaving him several texts and voicemails.

It was difficult, but with the help of Ambrose, she had been piecing her life back together, and it felt so good.

Now there was only one thing left to do.. Her comeback segment. Though her arm wasn't fully healed, Stephanie wanted AJ back onto the screens as soon as possible. So once her bruises were gone and she felt comfortable enough, the divas champion recieved her script from the bosses, and she almost collapsed when she read it. She had to go into the ring and be welcomed back by the universe, and her ex boyfriend..

* * *

She stood in the middle of the ring; championship belt around her waist, and a microphone in her good hand. The crowd roared with 'welcome back AJ chants', and for the first time in a long time, she felt at home.

"It's good to be back!" She yelled, causing the crowd to cheer along with her. She grinned relentlessly as she glanced around at the WWE universe. "I had to leave to sort out some.. issues. But I-"

Before she had chance to finish her sentence, his music hit. The crowd booed in unison, as AJ stared at the stage, watching as her ex boyfriend came out. Even the sight of him was enough to cause her to freeze in the middle of the ring.

Dean stood in the back, his body itching to run out and save her. But he had to trust Stephanie on this one, and that AJ would be able to get out quickly if things headed south. Besides, Daniel would be dumb to try anything on live TV, right?

"Babe, it's so good to see you again." He spoke with a grin, strolling over to the black widow. AJ was scared stiff - that was obvious. Before she had chance to react, he had wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers. Deans stomach tightened, his fists balling up. There was no way that AJ would've agreed to this, meaning one thing. Bryan wasn't sticking to the script.

Pulling his lips away, he burried his head into the crook of her neck, holding her body close to him. AJ barely responded, her whole body frozen. What was Daniel doing? What would Stephanie say? "Don't fucking move or I'll break your other arm." He told her firmly, his lips close to the shell of her ear. "Right now, someone's taking care of your precious boyfriend. He'll learn to not take what's _mine_." Dean.. Her heart broke, and her stomach fell. This was what she had been trying to protect him from this whole time and now.. She had failed. It was all her fault. "And you.. You're going to learn respect." He hadn't touched her - not in a violent way - but AJ felt broken from the threat of it alone. She had been stupid to think that she could escape this man..

He pulled away from her and left the ring, leaving her alone again. The mutters of the crowd brought her back to the false reality of the WWE univerise, as she glanced around at the confused faces. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. There was only one thing on her mind; Dean. She jumped down onto the mats below, rushing up the ramp to find her boyfriend.

Nothing could prepare AJ for what she was met with as she ran through the curtain to gorilla. With a forcefull push, Daniel threw the petite diva to the ground, before a hard kick in her side knocked the air right out of her lungs. She gasped for breath as she grabbed at her hurt arm, which was now in severe pain because of the fall. He leaned down, grabbing a fist full of her dark curls in his fist. "This is only the beginning." He warned her, a smug look across his face.

"Get the fuck off her!" A familiar voice yelled, as footsteps began to get closer. AJ let her head fall back to the floor when Daniel let go, as he took a few steps back. Only when she felt the warm embrace of another person, did AJ begin to come around. "AJ?" The soft Hollywood accent spoke. She raised her eyes to glance up into the blue orbs of Dolph Ziggler. He had made it clear that he didn't want to get involved with any of the backstage drama that the brunette had brought into the locker rooms, but neither was he going to just walk by and let this asshole hurt the poor girl. He helped her sit up, as she winced and avoided his eye contact.

"You shouldn't have done that." She scolded. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, because she did, greatly. It was just that she had already lost Punk because of Daniel, and now Dean.. Dean. Shit. "Have you seen Dean?"

Taken back by her immediate question, Dolph began to think. "I saw him with Seth and Roman earlier, just before your match started, but-"

Heavy footsteps towards the two made AJ tense, as she drew in a deep breath. It was Roman, and he seemed panicked. He crouched down in front of the young diva, and only then did AJ realise that he had a deep cut on his forehead. "What happened?" She asked, a little dazed and confused.

"Sweetheart, you really need to come with me." His husky voice spoke. That alone was enough to send a panic through the divas champion. She attempted to get back to her feet, but required the help of her savior, Ziggler. Though he wasn't exactly invited, AJ didn't have the heart to tell him to leave, so he followed Roman in escorting the brunette to wherever they were heading.

"I told you to get the fuck off me. I need to find her." An angered Dean yelled at the doctors as they attempted to remove another shard of glass from his head. At that moment, AJ turned the corner, standing in the doorway to the doctors office. A soft sob left her lips, as she covered her mouth. No, Daniel hadn't really done this. There was blood all down Deans arm, trickling down from his head. He glanced over in her direction, their eyes connecting immediately. "AJ.." He sighed, pushing himself up from the doctors bed. Within an instant, he had her in his arms, with no intention of ever letting go.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his blood stained tshirt. "This isn't ever going to stop, is it?" She already knew the answer to that question.. No. It was never going to stop. Everytime that she would think that they were safe, finally free from Daniel, he would be there. Lurking around every corner, waiting for his oportunity. It pained her to think it, but maybe Punk had had the lucky escape. Maybe they were both better off without her.


End file.
